Wanting Just You
by Sabreen
Summary: Mamoru is the Three Lights' assistant manager, and he's very sad because he's never had anyone to keep his mood up, so he's a dark type of a guy. What will happen when he comes across Usagi, a chipper girl who likes HIM?
1. Prologue

**Author's notes:** Hello! Eh, I was watching an Italian soap opera some time ago (well not reallya soap opera, but you know what I mean. I hope) and I was like, SO inspired! Anyway, I went for a walk, thought about it, came home and wrote the prologue! Yipee! At least _someone_ is reading this... I hope. Uh if there are some conneced words, like wasgoing or something similar, please don't mind 'cause this system is SO complicated... or my computer is just slow... either way, gomenne. And if you'd like me to write the other chapters, REVIEW! Thank you!

Wanting Just You - prologue (multiparter)  
Rating - K+  
Author: Sabreen

Wanting Just You

Mamoru sighed. As much as he loved this job, well at least he thought he did, he simply hated the travels between cities in which the concerts were. It was even more of a job than setting a concert! Okay, that was pushing it, but it was still a lot of work.

Mamoru worked as the Three Lights assistant manager. He made all the contracts they had to sign and he took care of everything; the place where the concert should be, selling tickets, Three Lights' schedule... Everything was on his back, as the main manager got sick and couldn't do it instead.

The flight to Tokyo, next concert destination, was almost over and he knew what will be next: all the fuss about where different stuff should go, where to put Kou brothers' clothes, all the equipment they've always carried along on every journey. All that was carried in a special plane owned by Seiya, Taiki and Yaten, the famous singers, well-known throughout Japan.

Mamoru sighed again, prepairing himself for the usual troubles after every landing. Once, just once he wanted that his life had some sense,  
that he'd have a goal in his life... But that was not happening, he knew that. It would all be the same: Chiba Mamoru, the man without personal life; living only to coordinate Three Starlights' shows and free time.

'I wish it's different this time. But Tokyo like Tokyo, another city in which everything's the same, they sing, and go away again, and all the same again, just in another town. That's just what's going to happen,' he thought trying to beat the hunch that was growing inside of him,  
like this time... his wishes will come true.

"We landed!" His thoughts were cut short quite rudely by the pilot. He unbuckeld the seat and got up.

'Ahh, it's so quiet around here, so peaceful... I like the lake so much, it is so nice that I could actually doze off just lying here by it...'

"USAGI-CHAAAAAN! USAGI... CHAN..." Usagi's red-haired friend Naru came running towards her, breathing heavily, waking her up.

"Nani! Naru-chan, I was about to fall asleep! Be considerate!"

"What! You want me to be CONSIDERATE and let you SLEEP and NOT listen to what I'm about to say! Usagi-chan, are you okay?" Usagi just rolled her eyes, covering the great curiosity welling up inside of her.

"Ooh, what's so BIG that you have to tell me?" Usagi was acting cool,  
but not so successfully.

"THREE LIGHTS ARE COMING TO TOKYO AND THEY'LL HAVE A CONCERT!" Naru's high-pithched voice must've broken every man who was having a peaceful afternoon.

You could guess by now that Usagi had lost every ounce of coldness and was jumping yelling "Oh my God oh my god oh my god oh my god!  
naru-chan we've GOT to get the tickets! Oh wait just until I tell Minako-chan about this! Bye Naru-chan!"

"Yeah yeah I know how cool it is...! I can't wait for it to start! We HAVE to pay a little visit to Hakushi's boutique and... Usagi-chan.  
Usagi-chan?" Naru turned around and saw Usagi sprinting way fast, and she was already quite far.

"Sometimes I just can't catch up with that girl." Shaking her head, she set off to inform some other girls about this oh-so-very-important event.

"Are you SERIOUS!" Rei just gaped at Usagi, her eyes wide.

"When! Where! How!" Minako's vivaciousness obviously reached its peak.

"Oh my GOD!" Makoto couldn't resist jumping in happiness.

"Jeez, girls, chill of. It's not like it's the most important thing you've ever heard." Ami closed her book.

"Except, I've known out about that since way long time ago." She smiled, in quite a sneaky way before realizing her mistake.

"WHAT!" Four girls looked at her with shock. Who was SHE to let them out of a such an event! Just a petty little Ami-chan!

"And you haven't told us!" Makoto bowed so her angry face was inches from Ami's.

"Traitor!" Minako joined her.

"Uh, oops?" She looked at them innocently.

"Guys! How are we going to get the tickets if I may ask?" Rei was rolling her eyes at them knowing just HOW fast they would become carried away.

"Oooh, no!" Minako fell on her seat like a sack.

"The tickets!" Makoto began to weep.

"Fun spoiler," Ami mumbled, frowning. Everyone looked at her in shock, who would EVER thought the innocent Ami-chan could say something like that! She just shrugged.

"Well, we could, umm, pull a few connections or something...?" Usagi said in hope.

"We don't have any connections, Usagi-baka," Rei rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"Ooohhh... ne, we'll think of something already. Ooh, look! 6:30 pm! I'm gonna KILL myself if I'm not at dinner on time! And I'm LATE! Bye minna!" As she stormed out of the booth and ran out of the Crown Center, she collided full force on someone, so they both fell on the sidewalk.

"Be more careful, Odango Atama! You can't just push people down on the sidewalk like that! And this is a CITY! Run in the park, will ya"  
Mamoru was already in a bad mood and the last thing he needed was some little girl dirtying him up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I just ran because I'm late and I... WHAT did you call me! And who gives YOU the right to give me lessons!  
Jeez, get a life!" All of a sudden, sho remembered why she was running in the first place, and of course, started with the hysterics all over again.

"Oh my GOSH I'm late! Shingo will eat all my food again! NOOO!" And,  
continuing to sream, she set off running again.

Mamoru just raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"I can't believe how much energy that kid has got! I wonder what she eats..." Shaking his head to get rid of the immature thoughts, he resumed his walk and started thinking about more serious stuff he thought was more important.

end of prologue-

Tell me whatcha think (again - REVIEW (PLEEEEEEEEASSSEEEEEE))

Hugs

Sabreen


	2. Chapter One

**Author's notes:** Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm baaaack! And before I forget, thanks to all who reviewed the prologue andmy other story, Getting Back Love! You all rock!And remember, review after you read, whether to complain to or praise the story. And I've made a desicion, I won't post the second chapter until there are at least 5 reviews. It's nice to know that at least _someone _is reading the story!Yaaay! Uh, and if I get more interest for Wanting Just You (and I hope it will happen after posting Chapter One) I'll try to get one chapter a week. And again I remind you, if you want to read the rest, REVIEW!

Jeez, I'm geting really boring with those reviews, am I... gomenne!

Eh, if you find connected words or something, don't be mad, I always miss some while previewing. Sorry.

On with the show!

Title: Wanting Just You - Chapter One  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

Wanting Just You - chapter one

Usagi took a walk in the park, one long day at school behind her. Not only she's been late to class, but she had an important test for which she's studied day and night, just so her parents would let her go on that Three Lights concert when (and if) she gets the tickets. The test had been hard, and she was happy and relieved the studying and the nervousness had passed.

She suddenly remembered that stranger she bumped into yesterday. ' I was a little bit toohard to him,' she thought. 'It's not his fault that my brother is a sneaky little creature which would never be as kind to leave me a bit of dinner. But he was mean to me!' At that she unconsciously pouted. She didn't see a shadow slowly approaching her.

'He looked a bit angry. I wonder what had happened to hi...'

CRASH

And once again, she found herself sitting on the brick path. The person, what she realized afterward the collision, was no other but the same man she'd crashed into yesterday!

After Mamoru somehow understood what had happened, he raised his eyes to look at the person to whom he bumped into. Seeing who she was, his eyes flickered, but only for a moment. He stood up, and so did she.

"Hey, you're that Odango Atama girl from yesterday, aren't you? Strange we keep meeting this way, don't you think?" At that, he smiled kindly.

"Yeah... Uh... look, I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday, but I was nervous and I had to get home because otherwise my brother would eat my dinner and I was hungry and... well, anyway, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I should have looked where I was going and... I'm sorry." She looked up at him nervously, twiddling her fingers in front of her.

He smiled again. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I overreacted, but I was tired and cranky. I shouldn't have yelled at you in the first place... And now, as I see the reason why you were in such hurry," she blushed noticeably, "I apologise. Do you accept it?"

She smiled brightly. "Apology accepted!" She said quite loudly.

Suddenly, Usagi's stomach rumbled. "Oh, I'm hungry! Hey, I've brought my wallet! Yey for skirts which have pockets! Hm, I think I'm gonna get me a sunday... Wanna come with me?" She turned her glance in his way, her gaze filled with happiness, which was very odd to him.

"M... me? You're inviting me to go eat ice-cream with you?" He raised his eyebrows in utter surprise and backed away.

"Well, we don't have to eat ice-cream, cake is equally good! Except..." her chipper voice leveled down and she lowered her gaze in sadness, "you don't want to go with me... Oh, why did I even ask you, of course you wouldn't want to go with me! I... I'm sorry. For daring to even propose such a thing." Her eyes became glossy and she turned her head.

Mamoru looked at the girl. Usually, he would never, NEVER do such a thing. But this girl... she had something in her eyes, something he has sought for since long time ago. He didn't know what was it exactly, but it kept dragging him towards her. Finally, he sighed and took her chin with his palm, gently moving her face so she looked at him. He smiled soothingly.

"Don't say such a thing. I... I'll go with you for a sunday. We... we could... know each other better." _'Oh my God, I've never done this... Just breathe deeply and hope you won't say something wrong. God, what happened to me? I'm trying to impress a fifteen-year-old girl!_'he thought.But, deep inside, he knew it was very well worth it.

Usagi was relieved and smiled at him thankfully. "Yeah... Hey, we haven't been properly introduced, right? I'm Tsukino Usagi!" There were no traces of any tears on her face whatsoever, and again, she was smiling dashingly.

"Aaaw, dammit, and I thought I could call you Odango Atama... " He pouted, and she smacked him lightly in the arm. They started walking to the candy store which was known by very good (and nice looking) sundays. Both of them haven't even noticed how relaxed their conversation had become. She felt like he was one of her friends, not some stranger.

"I don't like that name!" She folded her arms in front of her, sticking her lower lip in an adorable pout and looked warily to him.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled slyly. "Really?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, now you're gonna always call me that!" She sighed. "I swear, men exist only to torture women!" He laughed loudly and ruffled her hair.

Suddenly, she saw their goal: A brightly colored building which was always full with customers. Forgetting everything around her and who was she with, she instantly grabbed his hand and ran towards it, squeaking excitedly.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down, you're gonna get us killed!" Mamoru tried to be serious, but he couldn't resist laughing his head off as she held his hand and dragged him across the road to the store.

Mamoru-

"One large chocolate chip sunday with extra whipped creamplease!" She squeaked out, gasping for breath. "What will you have?" She looked at me meaningfully.

"Oh, no, I don't want anything." I moved my hands in front of me to prove my words.

"No, you HAVE to order something!" She pouted at me again. She doesn't even know how adorable she is...

"No, I really don't want anythi..." She nudged me on my side, "C'mon, my treat!" She turned to the lady at the counter. "One scoop of chocolate and the other of vanilla, please! Thank you." I could just gape at her. I shrugged and dealt with it.

She led me to a table on the terrace on the top floor. I could see she was here a lot of times because she knewthe candy store like her pockets. We sat, opposite to each other, and I could say she was lost in her own dreamland the second she looked at the park below us. The sun was setting, barely kissing the top of the farthest trees. Pink, orange and yellow clouds were around it, like in a precious image of angels on a church's roof. She sighed.

"I love being here at sunset... isn't it gorgeous?" She turned her gaze at me, her eyes sparkling.

"It truly is," I whispered.

"So, you never said what your name is. I told you mine," she looked at me with those heavenly blue eyes. Just then our, well, her, orders came. I chuckled when I heard her squeal over the sunday, and when the waitress was finally gone, she downed one third of the ice-cream in a jiffy! I couldn't believe my eyes!

"You... really like ice-cream, don't you?" I said slowly, barely gulping down my second bite. Like she just understood what she was doing, she blushed bright red.

"Well... yeah. And I'm very hungry." I chuckled again.

"So? What's your name? Or you deliberately trying to avoid that question?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Nah. Why would I? My name is Chiba Mamoru." She smiled.

"That's a very nice name, Mamoru-san."

"Is it? I'm glad you think that way, Usagi-chan." She visibly blushed after I'd said her name. "What is it?" I asked, a tint of a smile on the corners of my lips.

"Nothing, really." She became shy all of a sudden. "It's just the way my name sounds when you say it... 'Usagi-chan'. Hm." Then, she giggled at it.

"So, tell me about yourself. Where do you work? Well, if you work." She asked me, finishing the last scoop of her ice-cream.

"I'm the Three Lights assistant manager. I do the work; organizing concerts, selling tickets and all that." Her eyes widened, one of her smiles, as shiny as the sun, came on her face.

"Are you SERIOUS! How cool is THAT! You've met them in person, haven't you! Oh my God!" I laughed as she went on and on about how cool it must be working for the Three Lights.

"Okay, okay. Well, you know, it requires a lot of work. I rarely find a moment for myself... but it is the life I've chosen and I must stick with it," I said.

"Yeah... so you're here because of the concert, huh? Well, that was stupid, of course you are. Aah... it's getting a bit late, isn't it? Mmmmm..." I just nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you should head home." Suddenly, an idea hit me. Hey, she would deserve it, right? She asked me to go eat ice-cream with me without knowing who I am and despite the fact that I yelled at her the day before. I took out a little piece of paper on which I scribbled the address of the penthouse and the whole set in which the Three Lights have been since they landed and gave it to her.

"Why don't you come to this address tomorrow between 5:30 and 7 p.m? I'll see, maybe you'll get to meet Seiya, Taiki and Yaten." Her eyes widened and she took me by surprise, throwing herself at me me fiercely, saying, "Oh my God, you would do that for me! Oh thank you SO much! You don't know what that means to me! Oh thank you!" I just laughed and put my arms on her back, feeling a bit awkward, because I have rarely embraced anyone, especially a woman before.

"Sure," I said.Suddenly, she jumped from me, blushing.

"Uh, sorry for that, but I was excited and it really means much to me and I..." I put a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry, you don't have to apologise. So, see you tomorrow?" She nodded, still blushing.

"See ya tomorrow," she replied.

With a wink, I turned around. Passing by a car, I looked into the rear-view mirror and saw her skipping happily to her home. Smiling, I shook my head and headed to the set.

end of chapter one-

Okay, it was short, I admit it, but I wrote it at one turn. I'll try to write more in the next chapter(s). I dunno how many chapters there will be, but I'm guessing one or two. But it all depends on you, you know! Please review now! Thankies! Thanks once more to the people who have already reviewed. Okay, and if you want to say something to me that you don't feel like saying in a review, email me at eternalstarlightmail.inet.hr . Okay, that would be it for now.

Hugs

Sabreen


	3. Chapter Two

**NOTE: **I've previewed the chapter and I hope I've seen every connected words, plus I changed it just a bit... Don't worry, nothing seriously. I _hope _I saw every mistake, but I wouldn't know... Sorry again, I really don't know how and why it happens... -sigh-

**Author's notes:** HEEEEEEYYY everyone! First of all, BIG HUMONGOUS (is that spelled right?) ENORMOUS NINE-FEET-TALL thanks for the ones who reviewed til now! You really make my ego rise HIGH up to the heavens! Arigatou, minna-chan! Love ya all! So, there were only four reviews for the first chapter,and though I said that I'll post the second chapter after there are five of them, I decided to ignore that. I was really inspired to write this chapter and I've been writing it since 2:30 afternoon (and now is 6:30), and it was stupid to wait for one more review, so I posted it now. I expect that people who have already reviewed this story before will review again on this chapter! That's the proof that you still want to read this story... so keep those reviews comin', okay? Good.

About this chapter: This time, I've really tried to describe every situation in more-or-less many details so it doesn't flow quickly like before.I've really, really tried, so when you review please tell me did I do it right and does it flow quickly or slowly (and do you like it, of course, and would you like me to continue)! Please! Onegai! Okay. And, I tried to write more... and I did write more. Quite a lot more. Uh-huh! Who da man? Who da man? Okay, I'll stop boasting .

P-L-E-A-S-E R-E-V-I-E-W! Thanks!

Uuh, one more thing,before you go read the chapter, please have a moment of silence for a great man who's done much for the whole world: pope John Paul II, who's passed away on Saturday, April 2nd 2005. Thank you.

Here it is!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do NOT own Sailor Moon and everything about it nor did I own it in previos stories/chapters. You are seriously derranged if you thought I did.

Title: Wanting Just You - Chapter Two  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

Wanting just You - Chapter Two

* * *

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG! RRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG! 

"Dammit," Mamoru mumbled. "Why, just WHY my job requires getting up at six a.m.!" He sighed defeatedly and buried his face in his hands; slowly dealing with his destiny and shutting off the alarm clock. Getting up and putting some pants on, he went to the kitchen of his condo to prepare himself a cup of coffee. He put the kettle on, finally changing into something more appropriate for work; a black polo neck and black pants. He cleaned himself up, washing his face and brushing his teeth. He thought about all the things he's supposed to do today... and didn't really like the thought. Just then, the phone rang and the kettle whistled.

"Hello?" He answered the phone, mixing the hot water with the coffee. "Sure, um, just call Hisako-sensei for confirmation of the choreography and do just a couple of reherseals throughout the day, and... you know, actually, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, I just need to finish my coffee and then I'll tell you the plans for the day, okay? Sure, see ya, Taiki." He hung up the phone and went to the table.

He was sitting there, drinking his coffee, when suddenly, the girl with eyes as blue as the summer sky and the smile as bright as the sun came up on his mind, not wanting to leave. How the heck can she be so vivacious, so full of energy, and still be so graceful and elegant? How can she be so giving, so kind to every stranger on the streets, so loving and kind... The one thing Mamoru simply couldn't understand was the look in her eyes when she asked him to go to a sunday with her. Like she's done this a million times; someone knocks her down on the sidewalk and she asks him to go eat ice-cream with him. And when he told her he'll introduce her with the Three Lights, she hugged him, holding on for dear life, and she hasn't even known him since half and hour ago! Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He's been waiting for someone like that for a long time, since he was a kid. _He needed her._ He needed her warmth, her love, her smile, her eyes...

He cared for her deeply.

"NO!" he said to no one in particular. "I DON'T need her, or care for her. She's just a clumsy teenager who is naive and asks strangers to go eat ice-cream with her. I was just surprised that she'd be naive enough to do something like that. And I don't need anything from her, especially her love. I've never needed anyone's love, and that's NOT about to change. And that's IT." He drank another sip of coffee. He diverted his thoughts to something else, just so he could beat the feeling inside of him, the feeling even he didn't know what it was. So, he started to think of business again. It was the only thing which always saved him from unknown things, but particularly loneliness.

"God, I have all those applications to sign! Jeez, I think I'm not gonna get a rest until I'm 30..." He leaned on the back of the chair and closed his eyes. He drank the last sip of his coffee, got up and went straight for the set, locking the condo door.

* * *

"Okay, so what have we here?" Mamoru entered the studio. Taiki, Yaten and Seiya turned to him, each mumbling his greeting. "So, we thought we may practice the dances on the third, fourth, sixth,seventh and eighth song, as we already know all the lyrics and all, so it's better if we practice everything 'til perfection, including dancing," Yaten said matter-of-factly. 

"Good, I was thinking the same thing. I still have a lot of paperwork to be done, for all the sponsors and advertising, so I'll very well be needing you to sign those for me. As the reading takes a lot of time, it's better if I'm on it as soon as possible. So, don't be lazy and work, like me, ne? And, I've got some good news, guys, 3/4 of the tickets are sold! You guys have some you can give to the ones you don't want to pay to be there, and that's the most of the unsold tickets. I guess the other 5-15 of them will be gone by 5 p.m. Good work, boys!" he gave each one of them a high five and they all laughed.

"Sure .Okay, we'll now go wait for Hisako-sen-" Seiya was cut short by a "Hey guys!" coming from the studio door. A flushed woman of about twenty-five entered the studio.

"I came as fast as I could. Okay, now you guys go change and meet me at the gym, we'll repeat the sixth song; Yaten, you miss the steps on that one, I noticed. Go!" Three Lights got out the studio and walked down the corridor to the gym.

"Oh, Mamoru-san! How are you?" She walked to the tapes stocked by one of the walls and started searching for one.

"Oh fine, a little sleepy, but the coffee I drank will take care of that. Eventually." Hisako giggled.

"And how are you, Hisako-san?" Mamoru checked his briefcase for some documents. "Oh, fine, but I'm worried about this concert. What if they forget the steps in the middle of the concert?" She stopped searching with a look of fear on her face. Mamoru chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hisako-san, you always worry about that, before every concert." She smiled guiltily. "I know," she replied.

"Okay, gotta go, gotta bunch of work to do, see ya later." Mamoru emerged from the studio and wentto his office.

* * *

four hours later 

Mamoru understood if he continues to search through and correct the sponsors contracts, even for five minutes longer, he'll burst. So, he sighed and decided he'll take a walk in the park, which was logical. He knew it would be the best if he ends all the paperwork long before the concert, but it's not like he's ever suceeded in doing something like that. He tried to inish it as soon as possible, but... Ah well. As long as he had the contracts previewed and signed on time.

_'I've gotta get out from this place... It's literally starting to suffocate me,_' he thought as he felt sudden lack of air.

_'Baka! Of course you're suffocating, the window hasn't been open in the four hours you've been here! Idiot..._' He got up and opened the window.

"I really need to get out from this place. I'm starting to talk with myself..." he shook his head and headed out through the door. On his way out, he decide to let the guys now where he is, so it wouldn't turn out someone kidnapped him. He opened the gym door, where the guys were practicing steps for one ofthe songs they were going to sing.Seeing him, they stopped dancing.

"Uh, guys, I'm just gonna take a walk, those contracts made me see leters fluttering in front of my eyes all the time... It's better if I go before I go nuts. Bye, be back for an hour or so..." The Kou brothers just nodded and mmumbled their greetings. Smiling, he left the set and headed towards the park.

He decided to take the way going through the playground, for God knows what reason. He's just been doing things on impulse lately.

Suddenly, while he was walking, he saw a flash of gold, disappearing in the same way it appeared. He came to a halt, widening his eyes.

"It can't be... it simply can't be..." he mumbled. Then, he shook his head and continued to walk, thinking is he becoming crazy; first he was talking to himself, and now he's seeing things! Finally, he came to the conclusion he's working too much. Then, he stopped.

Asqueak of the swing.

Someone sighed.

A flash of gold.

He smiled, and, not even knowing what he was doing, he ran to the swing, stopping himself about eight feet before it, putting his hands into his pockets. He was suddenly thanking God he took this walk.

* * *

Usagi sighed and closed her eyes. If this turns right, she'll be swinging way high this time! She's been coming here after school the past couple of weeks, every day. She enjoyed the wind blowing in her face and how it carried her ponytails everywhere around her when she'd rock back and forth. She's been trying to swing as high as the swing could bare, but simply couldn't do it. She was afraid too much... 

Finally, she came up with a plan. This time, she'll close her eyes, and swing as high as she can. This was such a brilliant plan! She smiled, biting her lip.

Mamoru's heart melted.

Usagi now turned determined and gripped the chains of the swing. Letting yet another sigh out, she began the steady rythm; back and forth. The expression on her face became more and more determined as she went higher and higher. She squealed excitedly, giggling. When she was high enough, she became a little scared. When she was going backwards, she squinted; just a bit, and closed her eyes again.

What she saw let her dazed... Mamoru smiling; his hands comfortably in his pockets. Suddenly, she _understood_ what she saw. Mamoru. _Mamoru._ MAMORU!

"Mamoru-san!"

And lost control over her swing; slipping off of it. She screamed fiercely and a few tears of fear escaped their ducts while she was falling.

"Mamoru-saaaaaan...!" His eyes widened and he ran towards her.

"Usakoo!" He put his arms around her, holding her tight. They both sighed heavily, and looked into each other's eyes. They stared into each other's piercing gazes, their mouths opened, breathing; no, swallowing the air like they've been out of it for ten minutes straight. They stared like that for awhile.

Then Usagi closed her eyes and leaned on his chest, gripping his back for dear life. She didn't object or point out that he'd called her by that nickname... Not that she didn't like it or anything. Actually, she thought it was so unique and beautiful and cute... She wanted that he would always call her that. But when she felt that he was responding to her embrace, she just relaxed and enjoyed his masculine scent.

Mamoru couldn't believe it. Why would she do that? Why would she trust him so she'd embrace him with such strength? But, in the same time he enjoyed her warmth engulfing him, once again. But this was different. He felt her body pressing up againts his willingly, like she really wanted to do that... like she cared for him. Like she really, really cared for him. He closed his eyes too and moved her body closer to him, resting his head on hers.

"A...are you okay?" He asked, barely making out the words because of the strong emotions, which ran through his body. They were still embraced, holding each other tightly. He felt her gulp, and move her head away from his chest; her arms from his back, though they were still lingering on his sides.

"H..hai... thank you. For.. not letting me fall down." He smiled comfortingly.

"So, we meet again. And again crashing into each other. Uh, I think we should stop meeting like that... it starts to hurt!" Usagi said, grinning.

"Of course. I was just taking a walk; would you like to join me?" He asked. Somehow, he wasn't scared of asking such a thing. He didn't feel obligated, he didn't feel lik he has to do that. He asked her because he really wanted he rto join him. He slowly started to reconsider the statement that he didn't care for her...

Her face lit up like a birthday cake. "Sure! C'mon!" She giggled and looked happily at him. The next action made him gasp.

She took his hand and started walking.

He couldn't help himself but stare oddly at her. How... how can she be so loving and dear, so she would walk hand in hand with a stranger she'd met just yesterday? She couldn't not notice the look he held on her and she smiled a little ,muttering a small "What?".

"How come you trust me so much?" he said, his voice barely above whisper. "Why do you trust me so much that you embrace me and hold my hand like you didn't meet me yesterday but ten years ago? How can you be so loving...?" He diverted his gaze from her to the trees above them. She gasped, lifting her free hand to her chest.

"Mamoru-san..." she whispered gently, looking up at him. Finally, she smiled and looked at the same trees he was looking at. "I can see it in your eyes, Mamoru-san. You're kind, you'd never hurt anyone. All you need is someone that cares about you to be with you." He instantly looked at her. "You know, I don't do that with everyone I meet, but you... I know I can embrace you or walk hand in hand with you. That's why I'm so..." she giggled, " 'loving', as you say. Boy, you must think I'm really naive, huh?" she giggled happily. "But, I like to be with you, that's all." She turned to him and smiled. He stared on, looking dazed.

"You... like being with me..? But you met me yesterday! How can you care for someone if you met him yesterday!" Mamoru looked wide-eyed at her.

She looked at him, now a bit worried. "I can see it in your eyes, Mamoru-san... you are a good person, and I really like to be with you, no matter when we met! You're so good and I care about you a lot!" They came to a halt. Mamoru suddenly pulled Usagi for a tight embrace. She returned it whole-heartedly.

"Thank you, Usako... No one has ever said that to me... Thanks for being so good to me." Then, he pulled away, but just so he could look at her face. "You... you really care for me?" he whispered. Her gaze went soft.

"Of course." She hugged him fiercely again. "Of course I do, Mamo-chan!" Then, realizing what she said, she blushed and pulled away.

"Oops... sorry for that. But, you have a nickname for me, too!" She pouted. He laughed and continued their walk.

"Don't you like it? It suits you. 'Bunny'. Hm," he chuckled. She giggled too.

"Sure I like it! No one has ever called me that... Hm. Well, it's ananother special thing about you..." she looked at him, question written on her face. He just smiled reassuringly. "Mamo-chan!" She laughed merrily, just like him. But there was something they haven't noticed-

They were still walking hand in hand.

* * *

some time later 

"...Shingo is my brother... he's an annoying little creature, who often eats my dinner when I'm late, as you already know... He hates my cat Luna, who's often a cranky, but sweet feline...and I have 5 best friends. Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan and Naru-chan. They are all SO cool and supportive, though Rei-chan often makes fun of me..." Usagi pouted. "Ami-chan likes to study a lot, she's the smartest girl in Tokyo!" Her face lit up proudly. "Mako-chan cooks so yummy, you wouldn't believe! Minako-chan... well she runs with me to school when we sleep in... which is everyday..." Mamoru couldn't help himself but laugh. She smacked him lightly in the arm. "It's not funny! It's not my fault I need sleep! Anyway, Naru-chan and I used to hang out and go for shopping sprees, but we do that a lot less since she found a boyfriend... hm... I'd like a boyfriend! Aaahh..." She sighed romantically.

Mamoru watched on in amusement as she chattered about her friends and family. He wouldn't like to do anything else right now except listen to her mindless chatter like she's known him since she was a kid.

"And you, Mamo-chan? Who are your friends?" His face fell.

"I don't have any friends," he exclaimed sadly. "I never had friends, but the Three Lights and the other staff I work with are okay." She looked down on the brick path.

"So... tell me a bit about the Three Lights... " she looked at him again, trying to start a conversation. He frowned in thinking.

"Well, actually, they are very good guys. They are not a bit blown up by the fame and all... like normal people. They are good friends of everyone they work with... and they are hardworking. Everyone who met them is amazed by their kindness." He smiled, and so did she.

"Sounds like they are very good people." He nodded.

"They are good people." She grinned at him, looking at him amazed.

"I'm sure they are very lucky to work with you, Mamo-chan." He smiled gratefully at her, and brushed her hand with his thumb.

"Arigatou, Usako."

"And so, how old are you anyway?" Usagi looked at him, obviously very interested in her question. Mamoru just shrugged.

"Uh... 21. You?" She looked at him, blushing.

"Sixteen," she replied. "Ne, Mamo-chan..." He looked at her with a worried gaze because her voice was sad.

"What is it, Usako?" He was whispering comfortingly.

"You... don't think of me as just a stupid teenager... right? I'm... not just a kid to you... right?" Her voice was beginning to crack. Seeing where this is heading to, that she might cry, he alarmed himself and decided that he'll do anything but to stand and watch her cry.

"Hey, hey, hey, where had that cheery girl from before gone to? Where is my loving, always friendly Usako?" She continued to look at the floor, not letting him see her. When he saw that she won't look at him, he moved her chin up so she didn't have any other choice bu tlooking to his face.

"Hey, don't cry, Usako. It's not like you to cry... you bring happiness to everyone else... so how can you cry like this?" he asked her, and brushed off a tear or two.

"Well, do you? I'm sure that you do..." Mamoru sighed.

"At first... I did. I thought you were a little, clumsy, immature girl. But you're not. You are braver and sweeter than most of the twenty-five-year-olds I've met... And, you know, you just keep up your cheery nature and everything will be fine... Don't worry about your age, just be yourself." He grinned at her, proving his words by squeezing her hand a bit.

"Arigatou, Mamo-chan..." She wiped her tears off her face.

"No problem," he replied.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh! 3:30! ALREADY! Rei-chan's gonna kill me if I'm not at her teple on time... well, I really enjoyed taking a walk with you! Thanks for everything!" She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek, smiling. "Thanks for what?" he said, tints of a smile on his lips.

"Well, for being able to kiss you like I just did... many guys wouldn't let me do that, but you're different... that's why I care about you so much!" Tints of a smile on Mamoru's lips turned into a full grin. He nodded.

"So, see you at 5, then? Remeber what promised you?" She suddenly remembered, and her face (on the thousandth time that day) lit up like a Christmas tree.

"YES! Cool! Well, gotta go! See you! Bye!" And she began to skip down the sidewalk singing to herself happily. Mamoru headed back to the set, once again thanking God he decided to take that walk.

* * *

end of chapter two 

Okaaaaay, that would be it! Did ya like it? Did ya like it? REVIEW! Thanks.

Oh, right, gotta say this; your reviews inspired me, and I decided to spice up this story a bit in the next chapter. It may be one or two chapters, I dunno because I don't know will I be in the mood to write as much as I've written in this chapter. We'll see! Back to the reviews inspiring me... hm... should I say what the spice is about or shouldn't I say what the spice is about...

Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes.

Yes... well, maybe I should be mean and tell you to wait for the next chapter to see the spicy part... But I wouldn't. See, I'm including Seiya in the next chapter! It won't be just Usagi-Mamoru romance fic, it will be aromance fic with a TWIST! He hee... to see how Seiya fits in, wait for the next chapter... which my be for a week, but don't think it's gonna be sooner. See, school starts, and I have knowledge competitions... ah. Sorry. But maybe I get something written... 'maybe' being the key word. Uuh, enough ANs, thanks for listening to my blabber!

And again, REVIEW now! (I know I'm boring, but stick with me. I depend on those reviews!)

Hugs

Sabreen


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's notes:** HEEEEEEEEYYYY minna! Guess who's back with a BRAND NEW and exciting chapter! I think this one was good... But I'm not the reader.. So you already know, REVIEW is VERY MUCH LOVED BY ME! Okay, sorry it took SO long for me to get it out, GOMENNE! But school, homework and contests got the best of me... well, a little number of people read this story, so it's not like it's a big deal... But THANKS FOR THOSE WHO R&R my story and waited so long to read it! Thankies thankies thankies thankies! Love ya very much!

Oh, I have to og to school now, so I can't preview it, sorry! But I will do it tonight and I'll correct the mistakes, okay! Gomenne!

Well, nothing else to add, so enjoy!

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Guess what! I _don't _own Sailor Moon! Who would EVER say that I just borrow her characters to write a story! Unbelievable! Don't sue!

Title: Wanting Just You - Chapter Three  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

Wanting Just You - Chapter Three

* * *

She checked the mirror. Her light pink gloss was barely visible, but it sparkled nicely on her lips. Her hair was fine, two odangoes on each side matching perfectly. She bit her lip, fixing her T-shirt's collar a bit. Taking a deep breath, she took her purse and came down the stairs.

"Bye, mama, papa! Be back around 7:30!" Usagi screamed through the house. "If you'd let me, I could have more fun, but as you stick with the hal-past-seven rule..." she added, being careful not to be heard by anyone. Shingo came from the kitchen, carrying a chocolate sundae into the living room.

"Jeez, lower the decibels! Not everyone in the house needs to know where you're going, and not that they are interested in that in the first place..." He shot an icy glare towards her. She stuck her tongue at him, already irritated. He just smiled cockily and proceeded to the entrance of the living room.

"Oh, shut up. And by the way, mom won't really be happy about your sundae on the cou -" Usagi was cut short by a scream that echoed through the house...

"SHINGO!" Usagi smiled winningly, yelling "Bye!"

* * *

Usagi checked her watch. 4:45. _'Who would say that I can NOT be late once when I really don't want to..._' She smiled to herself. _'Wait, Himaka street is in THAT direction...I hope.' _She bit her lip, running to the first cross she saw_. 'Okudawa street... Okudawa street.. That's... not Okudawa street. Well, that's a set, so I guess it wouldn't be in the crowded area... I'll check the end of the Himaka st. God I hope I'm right.' _Just to make sure, she again started running towards the end of the long street, almost getting hit by a car, a motorcycle, and, as weird as it sounds, a very scared cat. 

But, it turned out she was wrong. The set was actually in a big building, something like a television station. She had almost missed it, if the big 'Okudawa St. Studio' sign didn't flash at her eyes.

_'So that's where the Three Lights record everything... neat.'_ Crossing the street and almost getting hit by yet another speedy motorcycle (and yelling at it, no matter that it was good 200 feet away from her) she entered the large building, with her hopes high.

* * *

"And hour and a half break. How wonderful. I never thought that I could _actually _have some time for myself..." Taiki yawned tiredly. 

"Yeah. Like that's gonna help. Everywhere I go, there are a mass of screaming girls wanting my autograph... Why can't they see that I only want some rest! WHY do they have to cling on me like I'm the last man on Earth! Once, my patience will break.." Yaten glared, looking away.

"Hey, I don't like it either. But it's the part of the job. And we have to stick with it, and you know very well why." Taiki half-whispered frowning slightly.

"We'll stick with it, no matter under what conditions, because our goal is worthy. Now stop it, because we've passed through this millions of times," Seiya concluded with a stern voice.

"Right. So, I think I'm gonna pay a little visit to the park, what are you doing for the break time?" Taiki asked his brothers with mute interest.

"Well, I'm getting out of here, that's for sure. This place's starting to make me feel sick," Yaten replied, getting up and taking his jacket. "And what about you, Seiya? Gonna stay here and listen to the records by the one millionth and second time and keep making notes of the things which are not perfect?" Yaten grinned at him mischievously. Seiya frowned and threw a pillow at him. Yaten threw it away by a swift arm motion, laughing.

"Shut up! It's not my fault that I have nothing better to do!" Taiki just shook his head at those two and walked past Yaten. "Ja ne. And try not to break all our furniture, okay?" The other two just grinned among themselves and shrugged.

"So, I'm outta here, too. Ja," Yaten said, closing the door behind him. Seiya lay back, closing his eyes.

* * *

Many people walked past her,with serious faces and stacks of papers. She tried to find him, but it looked like he's one of the millions of people working there. It really looked like there are at least million people! Finally, she saw a small wooden desk behind which a woman sat, biting her lip and searching through papers, and above her there was a sign which read 'Information'. She smiled happily, finding her salvation. 

"Eh... um, excuse me?" she said shyly. The woman seemed very busy.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She asked, not even raising her eyes from the papers.

"Uh... I need someone who works here... I hope. His name is Chiba Mamo...ru." She said with the same scared voice. She had almost said Mamo-chan! That wouldn't be good for his reputation, she suggested.

The woman still hadn't raised her eyes from her papers, but her voice was kind. "Don't be scared, honey. We're just busy, we won't yell at you." She looked at Usagi before quickly bending her head down again. Usagi could see that she was wearing a warm smile.

"Who were you asking for again?" She woke Usagi from her thoughts, now writing something down.

"Uh... Chiba Mamoru." She didn't even bother to check the computer. "Aaah, Mamoru-san.He's on the third floor, fourth office to your right." Usagi nodded. "Thank you." She could se that the women was smiling again. "No problem at all."

"Bye!" She bounced away, heading to the elevator.

After she had deserted the suffocating elevator full of people holding at least one stack of paper, she had almost immidiately spotted her goal: a tall, young, dark-haired man with incredible blue eyes. He had just said bye to a young woman, handing her some papers.

"Well, I hope there are some good news in here!" Hisako smiled, just like him. "I hope, too. Truthfully, I haven't seen them yet. Ja!" He waved his hand a bit, and so did she. Then - he caught a glimpse of a pink-blue outfit walking towards him, and as weird as it sounds, he knew instantly who was it.

And his heart went warm at the sight. His beautifull bunny in an adorable pink T-shirt and a blue skirt which was just a little above her knees, her perfect, pink-tinted face carrying, now already common, bright smile. The long locks of hair now looked like they were truly made of gold, if only they hadn't been moving around her happily as she walked to him. Her blue eyes... her capturing, so crystal-blue eyes, which would light up everytime she was happy held focus of him, and the blond bangs tickling her eyelids were moving hypnotically across her forehead.

He was stunned.

He actually couldn't move.

"Usako..." he whispered, more to himself than to her. Something has definitely changed between them after today in the park. He didn't realize it until now... but it has. He could feel the bond between them. It was something above the feeling he assumed that a crush would feel like. He felt like they were the only people on the whole world when her gaze would meet his, like he exists only for her... then, as she neared him, slowly, but securely, he understood what it was.

Could it be...

Love?

He denied it instantly. But even not-so-deep inside he knew he couldn't deny it. It seemed like it was useless... but he stubbornly stuck with it.

"Mamo-chan, it's so nice to see you again," she said in a half-whisper, stepping forward and tying her arms around under his chest, lying her head on it. He wasn't surprised she'd done so anymore. He smiled at her divine voice.

"You sound like we haven't seen each other for ages," he answered, raising his eyebrows and putting his arms around her. She looked up at him. and smiled. "I know." His lips spread into a smile, before afrown took over.

"Usako... I'm sorry, but I can't be with you while you're with the Three Lights. I'm very busy with this concert and I wouldn't be able to meet you guysunder any circumstances... Gomenne. But you can tell me how it was after, okay?"Usagi pouted a bit, before she shrugged.

"Aaaww, and I hoped we could talk a bit... But I guesswe can't. Umm..." She frowned and bowed her head. Suddenly she raised it a bit and looked at himthrough hetr eyelashes."Promise you'll listen how it was later, when you get off?" Her eyes were hopeful, almost knowing what he'll say.

"And what do you think?" Her face lit up instantly. As she was happy again, he was very much relieved. "Okay then." He checked his watch. "Go to that left corridor and enter that room... you see that... what it is... fifth door?"She nodded at his pointing. "Well, go inside and say that I sent you, okay? They should be inside. if nobody's there for fifteen minutes, then just come back to me, okay?" She noded yet again.

"Okay, all understood. See ya!" She turned and pecked him on the cheek before turning around and fleeting to the doors he had shown her earlier. He just shook his head at her, getting back to his business.

* * *

Usagi bit her lip. After a bit of hesitation, she raised her fist and knocked three times on the door, and she entered, not even bothering to wait for someone to let her in. 

She entered a medium-sized room, with a couch, a loveseat, and a chair in the middle. Beside the walls there were a lot of closets and some clothes scattered around the floor and on the furniture. Beside one small piece of the visible wall there was a small stove, with a kettle on it. The red carpet was covering the entire floor. On the couch, there was someone sitting. She couldn't see his face but she saw short black bangs and a long black ponytail behind him. She stepped deeper into the room and closed the door.

Seiya heard someone entering. Immediately, he sat straight up in the couch, eyeing the newcomer oddly. Funny, he had never seen her work here... Then, as soon as she spotted him, she grinned and sat on the couch next to him.

"Hi," was the only thing she said to him._'Weird,'_ he thought, _'usually__when girls are that close to me they squeak like idiots... she seems calm for afan...'_

"Uh... who are you if I may ask, and who let you in?" Seiya said, rather suspiciously. She just straightened up her skirt and leaned on the couch.

Seiya -

"Chiba Mamoru said thatI should wait here for the Three Lights to come." Her eyes became glossy all of a sudden."Can you believe it? I'm _actually _going to meet the Three Lights! I'm SO excited! Aren't you?" She looked at me with those clear blue eyes full of never-endingcheeriness, talking to me like she had known me for ages. I just looked at her wide-eyed. _Who_ was this girl?

Anyway, it didn't seem like she recognized me or anything, so I decide to explore this a little bit...

"Why would I be surprised if you're going to meet the Three Lights? And who said that you're going to meet them in the first place?" I couldn't help it, but I was too surprised and caught up to not express it. I mean, I'm known through all the four islands of Japan and here I come across a girl who is very excited to meet, well, me and she doesn't know who the hell I am when she finally meets me! Other girls would kill if they only had the chance to be this close to me for a second! She just looked at me again with those hypnotising blue eyes of hers, happily, like she had absolutely no worries whatsoever on this world.

"Well, you're sitting here alone, so you must be waiting to meet the Three Lights too! And, I _am_ going to meet them, I'm sure." I was a bit surprised at how she was sure she'd meet us. Didn't she know how difficult it is to get to us?

"How do you know that? They are extreely hard to get to, you know. You're lucky if you get thirty feetclose tothem," I asked her. I decided to take advantageof this situation, so I could talk to a normal human being without the screaming, autographs and 'I love you!' schreeches. This actually might be fun...

She just shrugged and smiled again. "Well, you have to hope for the best! If I didn't think I'm going to meet them, I wouldn't even have left the house in the first place. And, my friend Mamoru said I'm going to meet them, and I'm sure I will if he says so. Maybe not today, but sometimes for sure."

So, _that's _how she got in. Mamoru let her in! Wow, she must be something if HE let her... he usually never lets any fan come to us.

"Oh," I replied. After a short time of silence,she got up and started a conversation. I was never good at making friends, but she obviously was...

"Wow, can you believe where they rest! This room is so comfy and you have everything you need, that's SO cool! I wonder what life are they having, do they have many friends, I wonder what school they are going to! Oh, their life must be exciting! Though... I'm not much of a fan, I don't even know thier names or what they look like, hee..." She smiled a bit guiltily. I could just gape at her. She's never seen a picture of us and she doesn't know our names, but she's so excited to meet us anyway? If it had been any other girl, I would just say 'Typical' and let it go. But, this didn't suit her, she was too lovely and cheery and nice to do something like that... Something just wasn't right. Though, it explained why she hadn't recognized me. And, at least I can tell her my real name.

"But I don't think thatlooks matter. I've listened to their music constantly, and I think it's beautiful... Something likea message which is trying to reach someone... So nice. I'm so excited that I will have a chance to meet someone who makes such beautiful music..." She sighed contently.

I was, yet again, mesmerized by her. She was the exact audience we wanted. Someone who won't go for looks, but for the music we make. So,a typical brain-dead teenage fan turned to be the perfect listener and a perfect girl. I smiled and got comfortable in my seating position on the couch. THIS girl will be a pleasure to talk to.

"Really? That's very nice for you to say," I said to her, grinning. She just shrugged and replied, "I just say what I feel.So, what's your name, Mysterious Fan of Three Lights?" She stopped going through our visible stuff and examining the stove and she came back to me.

"My name is..." I thought a bit... well, it's not that I'm going to see her after this time, and she doesn't know who I am anyway, so I could tell her my real name. But, I thought it's better to be cautius... "...Seiya." Ah... dammit. Well, what the heck. "And yours?" I raised an eyebrow as she offered her hand for a shake. "Tsukino Usagi, nice to meet you!" That big grin of hers again appeared on her face. She really liked to smile, didn't she? I accepted her hand and shook it, though a bit suspiciously. "Nice to meet you, too, Usagi-chan."

"So, you like theThreeLights, too, right? It's a bit strange, guys usually don't listen to them, but I'm glad you have recognized their songs! There is something in them when they sing, something special, like they are sending a message to someone," she said, with a chipper voice.

"Yes... thier music is nice. And, don't you think they might be calling someone?" I asked her, wondering did she really understand what we were trying to say...

She was thinking a bit, and then her face lit up. "Yeah! That's _exactly_ what they were doing! Thanks for enlighting me!" She seemed really happy when she truly understood what we were trying to do with our singing. I never, ever thought there would be a fan like her. Ever. I really started to like this girl. A lot. She was so different than other girls.

And then I got it. Even if I'd have ten more beautiful girls who like meonly because of my music, I would pick her. No doubts, no second thoughts. This girl gets to me like non other. No, there MUST be something wrong with her... No one is perfect, and soisn't she.

"Uuuh, where are they? Uhh, they seem like they aren't coming... Hm, he said that if they don't come for fifteen minutes, that then they won't come.. and now has passed almost half an hour... pity... But, we can stay talk a bit more! Why don't we know each other better?" Uh, now I knew she makes friends easily.

"Yeah," I smiled, "why don't we know each other better?"

* * *

Fourty-five minutes later - 

Seiya was surprisedly rolling with laughter, as Usagi was trying to say theadventures ofTuxedo Umino.

"No kidding! And then the guy comes to Naru-chan, sticks the rose up, and screams, 'I shall protect you, Naru-chan! No one shall hurt-' and then the actor lifts him and puts him beside the stage and says, 'Don't bother me, okay?' And all he coulddo is gulp and walk away, the third time in the week!" She couldn't resist and she laughed herself, without being able to stop herself for the next five minutes.

"But all ended well, Umino-kun and Naru-chan had their first kiss that evening.." She pouted a bit. Seiya found that action very interesting...

"So, have you ever been kissed by a guy before?" Seiya asked, somewhat teasingly. She blushed noticeably and bowed her head.

"No," she replied. "Why?" She loked at him through her eyelashes. His heart skippeda beat. He just shrugged.

"No reason... just wondered. And how is it so? Such a beautiful girl, and still single?" He tipped her chin gently, now whispering, getting nearer. She blushed even more.

"I..."

She gasped as she was looking to his rich blue eyes. He was not more than five inches away, with his breath slowly getting more shallow. He brushed his thumb across her chin, and her eyes widened. Then, all of a sudden, he backed away, got up and walked to the door.

"I don't think that will stay like that soon, Odango. Ja ne," he said, taking his coat and closing the door behind him as he left.

Usagi stayed in the same position, trying to keep hercomposure. Suddenly, she noticed a clock on the wall, whose hands were showing 7:00.

"Aaah! I have to get home!" She leaped from the couch and closed the door behind her. She left for the Mamoru's office, and he wasn't there, and she tried some rooms beside his office, but no luck. And then, a woman said that he had left because he had somehing to do. Something with advertizing, as much as she could understand. She sighed, shrugged and left for home.

* * *

Seiya -

I looked at my reflection in the creek below me. I was still breathing heavily, just from being near her. I had almost kissed her. Almost. Why didn't I? Because I'm a coward? To let her slip from my arms, such a divine girl? She was truly perfect... and I liked her. Very much. I had a huge crush on a fan who doesn't know who I am and who I met almost two hours ago.

I was doomed.


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's notes: **Woohoooo! Sabreen is back shortly! Ain't that cool? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS OF THE CHAPTER THREE! I loved them! I was bouncing happily ALL day! So, hope you'll reply to this one, too with as much praise as for the third chapter, because then, I get better chapters! So, next chapter is DEFINITELY the end(except if I'm too lazy to write the ending in one chapter --;).

Oh, I wrote SO much in this one! Hope you'll be happy with it! And, this is still Usa-Mamo fic, but I put Seiya in there to spice up this story. Stick with the Usa-Seiya romance scenes, because it's the part of the story, and it makesit more interesting, okay? Now, I put a bit of things to make you confused with the POVs, but don't be mad! If you hate it THAT much, I won't do it anymore... But it was fun...!

So, REVIEW after reading, okay? Hmm... nothing more to say. See ya guys next time! Luv ya!

Enjoy!

Title: Wanting Just You - Chapter Four  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

Wanting Just You - Chapter Four

* * *

He yawned and looked to his digital alarm clock.The sunlight had woken him up and he felt miraculously well-rested. Of course, when you are in showbusiness and you wake up in the morning with NO need of sleep anymore, that's way too good to be true... And so it was this time.

"Aaaah! NINE o'clock! Oooohh, I'm gonna be SO doomed when I come to work!"

He got up quickly, dressed, brushed his teeth and rushed down several blocks to Okudawa St. Studio, all the way hoping he won't be shot for being an hour late, but the tiny glimmer of hope (that had stubbornly stuck in him despite the hopelessness of the situation) died out when he saw people working in the Studio raising eyebrows and shaking their heads... feeling sorry for him. It is terrible when you're being late, he knew that, but being late right they day before the CONCERT...He just gulped and hoped for the best. Slowly, very slowly he entered the smallest studio, fixing the 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Uh, gomen nasai! My alarm clock didn't wake me up and I woke up just five minutes ago and I'm terribly sorry and I didn't mean it and please forgive me!" He bowed, biting on his lip harshly, hoping he won't get yelled on a lot.

Then, a loud laugh erupted from the only two people in the room, making him very confused, so he raised his gaze to see two very handsome young men.

"That's a good boy, we had taught you well how to grovel," Yaten said between giggles.

"Yeah, Seiya, don't worry, we didn't work anything this morning... and they say we won't for the rest of the morning. We're free! Woohoo!" Taiki then jumped up, holding a 'V' sign with his fingers.

"Yeah, we have some time for ourselves," Yaten added, getting his jacket. "I know it's weird to let us do nothing the day before the concert, but _I'm_ not complaining! We'll, I'm outta here, and I recommend that you do the same," he said before he shut the door closed.

"Well, I think I'm gonna do what our beloved brother says we should. See ya," Taiki opened the door and he was quickly out of the room, too. Seiya could just stand there helplessly, still half-asleep and utterly confused by everything happening around him. He just gaped at the closed door, trying to comprehend what has just happened.

"Uh... Good morning?"

* * *

Usagi was running as fast as she could through traffic and busy streets. She was breathing heavily, hardly getting some air. As she was crossing a street, a sharp schreech of the brakes filled the air as she was almost run over. She fell on the sidewalk, picked up her stuff and continued running. Of course, when was the last time you have seen Usagi running (or walking) without her tripping on somehing? Never? So, that's what happened now, too. As she was running, she stepped on a wet paper and fell down with a thump. 

"Jeez, I'd be more careful if I would carry so much stuff and run in a street full of people, Odango." She raised her head to scream at the person, but then the person took off a part of his sunglasses (and now only one eye was visible) and winked at her. Those blue eyes, she had seen them before... and they were as deep as they are now... Then, she widened her eyes and grinned in recognition of the handsome young man with enchanting blue eyes which were now again hidden by the sunglasses he wore.

"Seiya! Strange meeting you here, ne?" She laughed shortly and began scooping her things up. "Well, I'm really glad we ran into each other, but I have to go home for breakfast, because otherwise I won't make it andI have just come from Rei-chan's to pick up some things she needed and borrowed from me, and I had to go there to take them back now, but it was convenient to both of us now because-"

"Hey, hey, hey there, stop the oncoming flood of words!" Seiya smiled at her. "Why don't I buy you some pancakes and then you can talk with me about Rei-chan and the mystery of the... er..." he raised his eyebrow, "extra Japanese class notebooks?" he asked, handing her the last fallen notebook. She seemed reluctant, but the promise of food was always very tempting, too tempting to refuse it in most of the cases. Finally, she gave in and smiled, shrugging the 'why not?' style andstarting to walk with him, letting him decide where they will eat.

Seiya has felt relaxed by the facts that she doesn't know who he is and that she had accepted his invitation, so he slowly, carefully put his hand on her back, moving it further to her right shoulder, but so slowly that she didn't even notice. Now feeling totally relaxed and not a bit nervous, he started to walk the girl of his dreams to buy her breakfast.

Life couldn't have been better.

"And, so, what is this extra Japanese class?"

* * *

Seiya has been staring at Usagi for the whole time she was chattering about her family, friends, school, homework, teachers and everything she didn't tell him before, but she didn't bother to stick with one topic for more than two minutes, constantly skipping from one thing to other which led her to an another interesting thing which led her to an another event etc. etc etc. The point is, he found her more perfect by each word that had left her mouth. 

She's been chattering mindlessly, about anything that came up on her mind. He was such a perfect listener; he was listening carefully, but he didn't interrupt her at all and he nodded, laughed when she said something funny, frowned in an adorable way when there was something sad or upsetting. When she has finally run out of things to say (**AN**: LOL! ) she shut up. The silence was sudden, and it caught them unprepaired, making them uncomfortable.

But, it was kind of weird, the air had been filled with her chipper voice (often hard to understand because of the pancakes she's stuffed her face with), and now it was emty and silent. Usagi couldn't bare it anymore, even if it was for just a few seconds.

"So, what have you been doing since yesterday? I guess many interesting things, huh?" She put her fork down on the empty plate and leaned back.

_'More interesting things you would have thought I would do, Odango,'_ he thought, clearing his throat.

"Nothing special, enjoyed my sleep, I guess." He laughed inside, remembering today's little incident.

"Cool! I like to sleep too! You know, let's go to the park for a walk, it's nicer outside, dontcha think?" She looked at him meaningfully.

He examined her face closely. This exact face expression would have left his knees buckling, but he wasn't standing, so...  
The way she widened her eyes just a tiny bit, their blueness filled with excitement, vivaciousness and expectation all squeezed in those little always-examining-the-surrounding, undescribable thingies, and with her lip bitten just slightly. The way her eyelashes would brush her skin just a little when she would blink... he would remember this until the rest of his life. He smiled, a bit stunned by her beauty, and as he was unable to speak, he just nodded.

As expected, she squealed in happiness, picked up her things, letting him just five seconds to pay for her pancakes before draging him towards the park. She was holding his hand so gently in hers, but Seiya was, sadly to him, the only one to notice it.

As they reached the park, Usagi went straight to the big pond in its middle. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warm sun rays caressing her skin.

"It's so wonderful out here around noon..." She was speaking in a dazed whisper, so Seiya could barely understand what she was saying. But then... Around noon! He was supposed to get back around noon! He checked his watch nervously, but he was, truth be told, a little disappointed. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with that wonderful girl. Luckily, it was 11:36 am. He could be with her for a short period...

Suddenly, he saw that she had laidherself down on the grass shore of the pond. He sat next to her, taking his sunglasses off and looking at her sun-bathed pale-pink face, with her blue eyes searching the sky. She giggled slightly, before she scanned the sky again and giggled more.

Seiya smiled at her. "What is it?" he asked, grinning, now himself searching through the sky. She got closer to him, pinpoiting at one point on the sky.

"Do you see that cloud? The cloud I'm pointing at?" Seiya squinted and looked at the direction he was pointing at.

"Yes..." he said uncertainly. "What with it?" She giggled more.

"It looks like a banana split!"

"Really? It looks more like a lamp to me..."

"Not _that_ one! The one below!"

"That one looks like a really weird shaped CD."

"The one below the lamp, and right to the CD!"

"Oooh, now I see it... is it that one which looks like a guitar?"

"There isn't one which looks like a guitar!"

"I know..." Seiya looked at her mischievously.

"SEIYA!"

"Okay, okay, I see it!¨" he replied, laughing.

"Oh look, it looks like the banana is being pulled out! Haa!"

Now quickly, before Seiya noticed it, she glanced to the busy streetsin front of them, across the pond,because it looked like a tall man with black hair was passing by... Nothing. Just an illusion. Quickly, she turned to the sky, somewhat disappointed.

"Well, honestly, it looks like something else rise up..."

"What do you me... Oooh!" Usagi blushed. "You're SUCH a hentai!" He just laughed merrily, suddenly starting to tickle her.

"Oooh, mercy, mercy, pleaaasee mercy!" Usagi was choking with laughter, trying to defend herself in every possible way... but mostly unsuccessfully. She was screaming for good ten minutes, trying to push him away as his hands always managed to find her most ticklish spots. Finally, he stopped and realized a sad fact.

"Uh, sorry, Your Ticklishness, but I'm afraid I'd have to leave now. I've got work to do... But I had a nice time with you here. I'm really glad I met you, Odango..." He got off the ground and stood up, helping Usagi do the same.

"Aaaw, that sucks. We'll meet again, I'm sure... Bye!" She waved her hand a bit in front of herself, and smiled to him.

"I hope I'll see you again... you're one special girl. I hope you realize that..." He smiled gently at her. "See ya soon, Odango."And with those words, he turned around and left to the direction of the Studio.

* * *

It's been a long day. Tomorrow's the concert, and many things had yet to be done... He envied the Three Lights SO much for having the day off. They were truly three lucky stars... To get off the day before the huge concert, on which will attend about 200 000 people...

Mamoru was happy thatthe day was finally over,that all the rush, hurry and nervousness hadfinally died out. It was 10 PM, and he was exhausted. He didn't wan to stay up late because then he wouldn't have any energy to do what he was supposed to tomorrow, and if he doesn't fulfil his duties the way they were supposed to be fulfilled, that wasn't a good thing for no one, and he could wave his hand at the concert and his job.

He felt happy and content that today was actually okay. They've run late with some things, but they always do, and now they succeeded in catching up. But... something was missing. He didn't feel complete, he didn't feel like he's done everything thathe was supposed to... and the fact made him deeply depressed. He didn't know why... but it did.

But, it was strange! What paper you forgot to sign or a sponsor you forgot to thank towould make you so depressed? Everything that he might have forgotten could be made up tomorrow... But it seemed like he forgot to do one thing that made him happy. Truly, honestly happy. And then.. he remembered.

"Oh my God, how could I have been so stupid to forgot about her? THAT's the main reason I feel like crap... because I didn't see her..." He stood up to a sitting position, thinking profusely. "I've got to talk to her... otherwise the whole day is ruined." He got up and ran a hand through his hair.

_'What the heck should I do? I can't go see her at this time of night... Nor do I know where she lives...' _He bit his lip in angst.

"PHONEBOOK!" He yelled as the perfect thought came up on his mind. "Think, think, think! Her family name was... Hm... Tsukino! Right!" he opened the phonebook that lay in the cabinet below the phone and went through its thin pages to the 'T' section. He was a bit confused when 15 different Tsukinos came up on one page of the section.

"Great. Wait, she talked to you about her family. Her brother, Shingo, annoys her. Okay. What was her mother's name? I... I... Il... no, Ig... Ik.. Ikuko! That's right!" He remebered her exact words about the time when she chattered about her family and friends, and smiled in the rememberance...

FLASHBACK -

Mamoru -

"He, hee, and you've GOT to try my mom's sushi! She makes the BEST sushi EVER! Ikuko-mama always waits for me and when I manage to get a grade over 65, what is not very often, she makes my favorite meal!" I held her small hand in my own large one, and I could feel that she was holding tightly to me. I don't know what I enjoyed more; her small warm hand gripping mine or her voice like a nightingale's singing. It seemed like I was the only one to notice that she was getting nearer and nearer... I had felt this weird sensation in my stomach. I wondered what it was... Something I have never felt before. I squeezed her hand a bit, to feel her palm in mine, caressing me like a feather. I was listening to her with one ear, because my body was to busy with savoring each and every emotion that came from the creature of pure perfection next to me.

"Kenji-papa is a newspaper reporter, and I meet him sometimes when I'm coming back from school. He's a good father, but everytime I mention some boy from my class, he darkens a little and starts to ask me loads of questions about him! He hee... I wonder what it means? He loves Shingo, maybe even more than me," she pouted at that, "and Shingo is my brother.."

I just felt my heart speed up to 200 mph and felt like the happiest man on the face of the earth, butstill wondering about that feeling in my guts...

(**AN:** This happened in the 'some time later' in Chapter Three, just if you're confused.)

FLASHBACK -

I had absolutely no idea what I was feeling then, I understand it now...

The same feeling I had that day when I was taking that walk with Usako I had every moment since that walk... It was always somewhere in my stomach, but I would feel it burn in me only when I'd think of her, talk to her or just see a glimpse of her... The constant desire to sweep her in my arms and kiss the daylights out of her, to ravage her lips insanely and to prove myburning love to her by the connection of our lips...

Wait a minute.

Love?

Where the heck did THAT come from?

It couldn't be... I couldn't be...

In love with her!

I threw myself on my bed, burying my face in my hands, knowing that the resistance is more futile than the Borg asimilating you... I am so, utterly, completely, totally, exuberantly in love. With my Usako.

I sighed, half in fear, half in happiness. I didn't think about what's going to be tomorrow, what's going to be after the concert, what's going to be after a month... All I wanted was to talk with my beautiful love and to hear her say 'Mamo-chan' to me one more time, to embrace me and look at me with those eyes of hers full of divine chipperness and happiness and caring... I sighed happily and dialled the number under the name 'Tsukino Kenji', still lying across my bed. Luckily for me, there was only one Tsukino Kenji in Tokyo... strange, but okay... I heard a divine young girl's voice, saying "Moshi moshi?" with a voice full of herusual chipperness.

* * *

Me (the author)-

Usagi was reading acopy of theSailor V manga which she has read millions of times, just so she doesn't have to go to sleep. Suddenly, interrupting her when Sailor V was just to be kissed, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" she shouted so that the whole house could hear her. She picked up the cordless phoneon hernightstand."Moshi moshi?" she asked, hoping it'll be for her so that she'll have another excuse not to go to sleep.

"Hey, gorgeous. How's my Usako?" She heard a seductive, smiling voicefrom the receiver and her world brightened up instantly.

"Mamo-chan!" she shouted so loud that he had topry the receiver a foot away from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf, laughing loudly. As soon as he heard her voice, everything was bright and pretty...

"Hey Usako. What have you been doing today?" He asked, feeling likea love-struck teenage boy. For that's what he was, actually...

"Mamo-chan! How... What... How did you get my number?" She was so surprised, but as the surprisemelted away, she felt more and more happy by hearing his deep hypnotic voice that filled her soul completely.

"By phonebook. Good that you told me your dad's voice because otherwise, we'd have 14 very pissed off Tsukinos in Tokyo..." He laughed shortly, and she joined him._'God,'_ she thought, _'just talking to him makes me happy to no comparison... He's wonderful...'_

Unbeknownst to her, the guy she cared for so much was thinking the exact same thoughts as she.

"So, you STILL didn't answer me what you did today, you know," he rolled so he was lying on his stomach, tracing the carpet beside the bedwith his fingers and smiling, listening to her.

"Well, as it's Saturday, nothing special." She thought that nothing she did was worth mentioning, but hey, SHE could talk about getting the garbage out for half an hour!

"Actually, when I think better, I had to get up EARLY, atNINE O'CLOCK (Mamoru had to laugh at this, he couldn't control himself NOT to laugh at her cuteness)to go to Rei-chan's temple and pick up some stuff she needed to borrow from me before, and of course she yelled at me being LATE, and how could I NOT be late when she calls me over to her house SO early on SATURDAY, and when I was going home, I ran into a friend of mine I met yesterday, and we went to the park and I was tickled to death! It was nice, actually, and when I went homeI had to do that BORING math homework that I understood about 20 of, and after, I wanted to goout toplay but NOOO, why would I go out to play whenI have CHORES to do? And then I... Why are you laughing?" She couldn't go on as she heard a loud laugh from the guy she was speaking to. He was chukling all the time she was speaking, but nowshe has become so incredible that he couldn't stop himself.

"You know, Usako," he said after a while of a loud laugh, "you are sometimes too adorable to express it in any kind of words or anything else... You're simplywonderful." He shook his head at her, enjoying the love that grew in him with every word that leaves her mouth.

She was stunned. Did.. did he really say that? Does he really mean that? Does... does he care about her the same amount she does for him? Next words proved it for her...

"I missed you today, Usako..." he said with a sad voice. "We have to see each other tomorrow, or else..." he didn't want to burst something that didn't fit in. But he was honest... he did miss her today. Very much. He tried to cover it up with work, but unsuccessfully...

"Yes, I missed you, too, Mamo-chan. I spent thealmost whole day thinkingof what you are doing right now... Yes, we definitely have to see each other, because I won't be happy of not seeing you two days ina row..." Mamoru gasped. What the... Did she really say what he thought she said? He smiled wide, happy for her words.

"Really? I'm very glad to hear that, Odango Atama..." She giggled a bit. She remembered that Seiya had called her like that... Wasn't that weird?

"I still don't like thatnickname."

"Well, you certainly don't sound like it..."

"Oh, shut up."

"I'm just saying the truth."

"Whatever."

"I am!"

"Hey! What about me taking you to see Tokyo! Or a part of it...We would see each other, be with each other, and you'd know the good things of this city!" She was suddenly very excited by her proposal and so was he. But...

"Are you sure you can show me the cultural things, museums and so on?"

"Uh... yeah... I hope..." He just chukled.

"Well then, why not! See you at... ten?"

"But, shouldn't you work on this concert toorrow?"She was a bit worried... He just grinned mischievously.

"That's the good thing about being the boss! You can alwaystell other people todo your work! So, see ya at the... corner of Okudawa Street?"

"Sounds great!"

"Okay, see ya tomorrow!"

"See ya!"

Both young poeple put the receivers on their nightstandsand lay on their beds, sighing happily and waiting impatiently for tomorrow.

* * *

End of Chapter Three -

So? Did ya like it? Did ya like it? REVIEW! I'm especially proud with this one.The longest I've ever written! And it's good, at least I think so... but it's you who are the judges! Review!

And, if you still find one or two connected words, gomenne. I tried my best to preview it... hah. But it's readable, in my opinion...

Well, see yain Chapter Five! Luv ya all!

Hugs

Sabreen


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Notes:** Hey minna-chan! Again, I wanted to thank you all for the dear reviews which make my life prettier. I LOVED them! Again, I was SO happy that you guys like my story! It's awonderful feeling! THANKS and review again!

Uh, I sorta... didn't finish this story with the Chapter Five... Heh heh.. gomen? But, I wrote a lot and I wanted to write the last part later. And, to answer your question: no,I still didn't write aboutthe concert. I will in thenext chapter, I promise! I promise! But, this chapter gets more romance... And it's almost as long as the Chapter Four had been! Aren't ya proud of me! Uh huh! Okay.

Oh right! Some time ago, I wrote a Chibiusa-Elios fanfic in my notebook, and believe it or not, I actually finished it like that, and now I'm copying it to post it here! So, it will be posted.. for some time... heh heh... But it will be long, I promise! So when it comes out, as you all know, R&R! So, don't expect it in the near future, but I just wanted to inform you that it exists. It's not a masterpiece, it was one of my first fanfics, but let's put that aside, shall we...

Oh, I'm boring you to death with my ANs! Gomenne! Here you are! Love ya guys!

Enjoy!

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Do I look like someone who's invented something as beautiful as Sailor Moon? NO. Do I look like I have a lot of money to besued? NO. Do I look like I'm getting any money for this? NO. Point being: DON'T SUE!

Title: Wanting Just You - Chapter Five  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

Wanting Just You - Chapter Five

* * *

Hewas biting on his lip ferociously. Will she come?

_'Of course she will. She's not the kind of person to let you down... Right?'_ He turned left and he was in the corner of Okudawa Street in a sec. He was standing there, as nervous as he has never been in his whole life, waiting a girl who carried sunshine in his mysterious life which was as dark as the sunglasses he wore.

And there she was. Skipping happily in her pink, flowingdress with a bunny printed on it and a white jacket, she was coming nearer and nearer, breaking into a run when she saw him. And of course she didn't watch where she was going, and of course she almost got hit by a car. He just shook his head at her clumsiness, and chuckled at her heavy breathing from running away from the car.

"Hey. Y'know, you should really watch where you're going, Odango." He was standing in front of her, his hands in his pockets, a smug grin on his face.

"Hmph!" was the only answer he got. He laughed at her cuteness and took his sunglasses off, allowing her to take a glance into his deep aquamarine eyes. Looking at his innocent face made her anger melt instantly, and his smile made her forget about all the teasing she had to stand. Suddenly, she just smiled and took his hand, not a moment's hesitation. She looked like that's how she always walks with him. He was, yet again, mesmerized by her whole being. She cared for him that much that she wanted to walk with him, holding his hand.

Not that he was complaining.

"So, where to now, princess?" She was bouncing happily in a direction of a large building she was passing by at times. That was some kind of a tourist-wants-to-see-like thing, right?

"You'll see," she replied carelessly.

"What is it? A museum, an aquarium, a theatre? What?" He wasn't as interested in the building as he was by the pastel-colored girl beside him, but he just wanted to keep the conversation. Truth be told, her voice.

_'Uhhh... oops... What IS that building anyway? Uuuh... maybe I'm not the best person for this job after all...' _She stopped bouncing and now she was just walking, much to his dismay. He could see how she bit her lip in nervousness, and he just chuckled inside.

"Uhh.. You'll see when we get there!" _'And so will I...' _Phew.That was a tense moment back there. She sighed in relief.

"Uh, was that the thing you wanted to show me? 'Cause we almost passed it by." He was a bit sceptic for the whole guide thing, but hey, as long as he's with her and is listening to her voice...

She sweatdropped. Ooopsie... heh heh. "Ahem," she presented, "this is..." He heh. _What _was this again? She searched the wall of the building, looking for a sign that would help her.

"The Tokyo Museum of the Japan Ancient War Heritage+" he asked. She stared at him, now remembering the huge picture in her history textbook.

"Uh... yeah... How do you know?" She frowned in confusion at him.

"A) I was studying about it in school, and B) there's a sign with it right there." He pinpointed a spot on the wall of the building. She looked at it, her eyes wide.

"Oops?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye, looking quite embarrassed.

"You know what? I see that you're not really good with the cultural stuff. I'll go see Tokyo some other time, and you and I can find a nice meadow to take a walk and talk a bit, okay?" He let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist, gliding through the silky material of herdress slowly, even seductively. Her face brightened instantly, part from the walk idea, and part from the feeling of his arm pressed against her lower back and her hip.

"Yeah! Sure! That's a great idea! But... can we grab a bite to eat in the process? I'm kinda hungry," she looked at his face pleadingly. How the heck can he resist that face? He chuckled a bit and continued walking, led by her.

"Of course, princess." Taking his chances, he leaned to his side and kissed her neck, right below her ear. She loved the feeling, and she responded by burying herself closer to his embrace.

Both of them were truly, honestly happy that very moment, and they were truly looking forward to the time they were about to spend together.

* * *

"How do you know about this place, anyway?" Mamoru asked, licking his chocolate ice-cream.

"Well, I come here often. It's beautiful, isn't it?" She closed her eyes and plopped another piece of her hotdog in her mouth, savoring the taste in her mouth. He just nodded, admiring the peaceful nature around them.

They were in a meadow which was on ahigh cliff, a very popular place for tourists who wanted to see Tokyo from above (**AN:** Remember the cliff on which Chibiusa's parents welcomed her at the end of R? Well, that's the thing I was thinking of.).Luckily, today no tourists were around. Usagi and Mamoru were walking along the edge of the cliff, munching on their treats while talking about this and that. They were feeling incredibly comfortable, like they've done this a million times before. This was no longer strange to none of them, in thecontrary they just went with the flow and relaxed. It seemed to both of them like they could truly relax and feel warm and safe only when they would be with each other. It wasn't a habit anymore; it was a need. To both Usagi and Mamoru.

Finally, they finished with eating their delicious meals (though Usagi did it much faster than Mamoru) and on Usagi's cue, they lay on the meadow, Usagi lying on Mamoru's chest, and him responding by putting his arm on her side. They both closed their eyes, wanting this moment to last forever and ever.

_'Gosh, this feels good. I've never felt like this! What's with this guy to make me feel like this? He's so gentle, so dear and loving, like none of my previous crushes... He's not even like Motoki-onii-san. Oh my god, I think I might be falling for him...' _Then, she smiled.

_'No, Usagi. You're not falling for him, and he isn't your crush,' _she said sternly to herself,_'you have already fallen for him, and you love him. Don't lie to yourself.' _She just giggled at herself. Mamoru didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly, she raised her right hand from its previous position and started to play with the buttons on his shirt. It just seemed fun, and touching his hard chest seemed like heaven for her...

Mamoru -

Shegiggled and stated playing with his second button, sometimes touching my chest. She had no clue whatsoever what her touch did to me. She traced my collarbone over and over, and all I could do was sigh in incredible shivers she sent down my whole body. I rmoved my nad from her side, just to start putting little cute blondehairs behind her ear. Sometimes, I would go a little further and touch her cheek. The warmth and the softness of her skin made my stomach churn and twist in a circus kind of way - you know those rubber men who do all sorts of twists with their bodies? Eh, that exactly.

"Mamo-chan?" Herwords were soft and silent.

"Hai, Usako?" I don't know even if she heard my voice, which was full of love and desire to kiss those pink lips of hers. But as she proceeded with her question, I guess she did hear me.

"How much friends have you got? Without the Three Lights?" I gasped. Why would she ask such a thing? I knew that if she is handy enough, she'd get the whole truth about my past out of me without moving her little finger. I was dying to say it to someone, anyway, but I always stopped myself from doing it. To me, the equationfeelings+showing them to othersbad was the main rule for me. It helped me to get many things, because I never showed weaknesses.

"Uh, well, um, minus the Three Lights, um, afew from work. Hisako-sensei, Ikusawa-san, Mitani-san and some others who work with the Three Lights." Phew. That was a good getting-out-of-an-embarrasing-situation. I sighed in relief.

"No," she said gently, but also sternly. "You didn't understand me well. How many friends have you got, with who you go out, have boys' evening and so on, not colleagues from work."

Oops. Opened my big mouth too soon...

"Uh, if you put it that way, um, none." I tried to say it as quiet as possible, but she heard me anyway. She rose form my chest instantly, turning to me, with so much sadness in her eyes.

"What? None? But... but...how come? You're so sweet and dear and loving! I was sure you had hundreds of friends!" I smiled, but I knew that was a pathetic try to cheer her up.

"Well, actually no. You are the only one who had ever gotten this deep to me, Odango. You are special, nobody can resist your charm, and neither could I, the cold Chiba Mamoru. I'm never as open with someone as I am with you, so I guess that's the main reason for my loneliness." Her eyes widened.

Oh crap.

Got it waytoo deep now... I shouldn't say I was lonely... But I NEVER speak out my true feelings! Why did I make an exception now? Why do I spill my heart out to HER? _What's so special about her?_

Because it'smy Usako.

Because it's myOdango Atama.

Because it's my bunny.

I blinked back tears which were trying to surface for years. I decided that I'll tell her everything... She'll understand. She'll comfort me and I will feel like I'm on seventh heaven...

God I hoped I'm right. God I hopedthat she won't leave me.

"Mamo-chan..." Her tears were already breaking through, and she didn't do one thing to stop them.

"Maybe it's all because I've never feltthat I'm loved. Never..." I gulped and letall the years of angst and despair flow out of me."My parents died in a car crash when I was six years old. I was the only survivor.I... I had amnesia andI never remembered my mom and dad, or what they looked like... I was moved fromorphanage to orphanage, from foster home to foster home and I never stayed somewhere longenough to love, or be loved.I constantly reminded myself that I have to be strong, and never let out my feelings because, no one cared! I worked hard and got myself where I am today. I was always acting like I though an adult should, and I never did those little kid's stuff like picking my nose or stuff like that. I wanted to be embraced, to feel my mother's warmth, but I never got to feel it.Someone would expect that I would find my comfort in love, and I always hoped that I will. Butall the girls who wanted to go out with me were doing it just to be popular or, when I got to become the main manager of the Kou brothers, just to get to the Three Lights. Eventually, I gave up, but that hope still exists..." Just then, I felt the tears which were falling from my face freely. I just let them, not even worrying about it.

She was listening to me intently, tears falling from her eyes and biting her lip so she almost drew blood from it. Finally, when my sad, deep voice full of despair and anguish died out, she cried out and hugged me forcefully, hanging on to me for dear life, crying into my neck. I felt her tears on my skin, and felt as close to her as ever...

"Don't cry for me, Usako... Shhh... It's all over now, see? And I found one ofa million girls who likes _me, _and doesn't want the tickets tothe Three Lights' concert, and I'm happy for it, okay? Shh..." I stroked her hair gently, kissing herforeheadonce a while.

"It's me," she said sobbingly, "it's me who wants you, not the Three Lights. I'm so sorry, Mamo-chan, I'm so sorry that you had to go through this... " She buried her face back to my neck, but her cries slowly subsided. I smiled through my tears, once again bathing in her warmth and my love for her.

We stayed like that for some time, silently exploring the new step we were on after I trusted her completely and told her my history. Suddenly, I remembered something and reched into my pockets.

"Here," I said, offering her six tickets to the concert tonight and sitting up, like her. "take them before I'm called because of some problem there." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"But... I can't." She shook her head sadly.

"Why not?" I was confused. She was eager to meet them, I guess she would want to go on their concert, too, right?

"I don't want you or anybody elseto think that I'm using you only to be in contact with the Three Lights, Mamo-chan. And I'm gonna prove it to you by not taking those tickets," she said, determined. I just shook my head and laughed at her cuteness.

"I know, Usako. You don't have to prove it to me, you know." She just shook her head.

"No, no, no. I don't want them." I groaned in frustration. This girl can be so stubborn! I sighed.

"Okay, then." I put one ticket away and handed her five tickets. "Give those to your best friends, but you will still come to the concert." Isaw her bitingher lip. Ha! I knew her friends are her weakness! She'd do anything for them. That's just the thing that made me love her even more...

"Take them! Those are for your friends, not for you. You can't refuse them if they're for your friends, nowcan you?" She glared at me good-naturedlyand took them.

"Are you absolutely-"

"Yes! Just take them, okay? It's a gift." She smiled at me and gave me a big hug.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan, so much! I'll owe you for this!" I chuckled at her.

"I said it's a gift, you don't owe me, Usako."

We separated just about ten inches away from each other, staring at each other's eyes. I embraced her more possesively, bringing us even closer together. Silence overtook us, and neither of us could speak as we were lost in each other's gaze...

Her eyes were so light and blue, with a line of soft black eyelashes above and below them. Her bangs were touching just the tips of her eyes, brushing them gently... She looked so vulnerable, so gentle, so fragile... I felt like the slightest move could make her break and shatter in my arms... God I loved her so much...

We were drawing nearer, slowly, but steadily. If something doesn't interrupt us, I will be doing what I have imagined thousands of times.

...five inches... four inches... three inches...

I closed my eyes softly, tipping her chin, just to be sure she won't run away from me, but she didn't even try. I felt her sweet breath tickling my lips...

Usagi -

I was absolutely mesmerized by his ocean blue eyes so near mine. The blurriness had disappeared, and now they were watching me like this wasn't happening, like this was a dream and nothing else...

Actually, that's what I was feeling, too.

I watched his eyes, the black bangs almost hiding them from me. It seemed like I couldn't move a muscle, or look somewhere else. I was swallowed be the dephts of those oceans of blue, which were slwoly devouring me, and I couldn't do anything about it.

Suddenly, they closed. I was cut off the oceans, and their hypnotic stare disappeared, but their magic was still there, paralyzing me into a mass of heavy unmoving limbs...He slowly tipped my chin, caressing it dearly.And then I noticed...

He was kissing me.

His breath was lost in the soft kisses he was giving me, caressing my lips like they were the most fragile thing in the world. It was not until now that I noticed that my eyes were closed. Those eyes were haunting me and I noticed things long after they occured. And then... I understood.

He was kissing me.

HE was kissing me!

He was _kissing_ me!

Mamoru! Mamo-chan!

I felt a surge of emotions rush through my body: excitement, love, happiness, incredible arousal and thousands of more. And I remembered; I was still! I didn't make a move! And then I knocked some sense into my head and started kissing him back; strongly, passionately, full of love my kisses were. I tightened my hold around him, meting his tongue half-way.

And how much love he poured into it. I could feel it burning in him, justlike it was burning inside me. I felt like a part of him, like I've gone through everything he has, and like he's gone througheverything I have.

I felt perfect.

I felt like melting to a puddle of mush in his arms.

Suddenly, his lips separated from mine, allowing us to breathe but he didn't stop. He continued to kiss my jawbon, my cheek, my neck... He kissed it whole way down, and he buried his face into it. He held onto me for dear life, not speaking a word. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I had half a mind to say to him that I love him.. But I didn't. I don't know why, but I didn't.

Then, the peaceful trans we were in was broken, by the ringing of his cell phone. He let me go and looked at me apologetically. I just nodded.

"Hai, Chiba here." He listened a bit and sighed.

"Is it that urgent?" He listened what the person had to say and rolled his eyes, making me giggle.

"Okay okay, I'll be there in a sec. See ya." He put it back to his pocket and sighed again.

"Sorry, it seems that they are so uncapable to do anything when I'mnot around. Well, duty calls," he said and arose, pullingme up with him. I was so sad that this had to end, but I knew that the concert is more important than my love.

"No problem." I tried to smile, but the disappointed look was still on my face. He noticed it and looked at me sadly, brushing my lips with his thumb, gently, softly.

"Remember, come to the concert today and look me up in the back room, okay?" I was a tad confused.

"You're gonna try to give me the ticket again?" I raised my eyebrow. He laughed.

"No, don't worry. I plan on something much nicer." He smiled again with his smug grin.

"What it'll be, dinner and candles?" I giggled.

"No, neon lights and donuts, but I think you'll like it. Uh, I've already said too much! But, just wait and see. Okay, gotta go now." He leaned in and kissed the corner of my lips.

"See ya, Odango," he said and left, leaviing me dazed.

In the time which I can't remember, I got home. I threw myself on the bed, covered my head with a pillow and was soon drwning in those ocean eyes and sweet kisses. Sighing, I yelled out for the whole world to hear,

"I love him!"

* * *

End of Chapter Five -

So, did ya like it? REVIEW! Told ya it's long.Well, all has been said before, so nothing more to add. Luv ya!

Hugs&kisses,

Sabreen

That doesn't exist. I have no idea about the cultural buildings in Tokyo, so this is just a figment of my colorful imagination.


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! I wrote a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooong chapter this time. A looooooooooooooong chapter. I amazed even myself! Heeee... Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FORYOUR REVIEWS! They get better with each chapter! I love them! I would like to thank every reviewer, and especially Rena Moon who is with me the whole time and leaves wonderful reviews on **each** chapter. Thank you, girl! _+huggles Rena Moon+_ Hope you'll continue to review! Anyway, this is a great chapter, in my opinion of course. It's a loooooooooooong mixture of romance, drama, singing (yes, the concert), humor... Everything you'd like! I love this chappie! Hmm... well, the Chibi-Eli story will have to wait until this one is finished (and it's definitely next chapter; it will be the epilogue). So, the epilogue will be for two weeks: maybe, just_ maybe _next Sunday, if I won't be too exhausted... we'll see. Okay, please continue with giving me SUCH incredible reviews, which I adore very muchand of course, continue enjoying my stories! Luv ya guys!

Oh, and if you are as a romantic sucker as I am, go read Alicia Blade's stories! They're wonderful! You're great, Ali-chan!

Enjoy reading this loooooooooooooooooooong chapter!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_Not using Sailor Moon to get rich. Borrowing her characters to make people happy.No bad intents.

Title: Wanting Just You - Chapter Six  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

Wanting Just You - Chapter Six

* * *

"Usagi-chan! Hurry UP! We're gonna be LATE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Rei screamed outside Usagi's room, waiting for her with the other girls.

"Just a minute!" Usagi replied casually.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako yelled angrily, already annoyed by the blonde's laziness.

"Geez, relax, minna! The concert starts at eight! It's not like we have to be there in twen... AAAAAAHHH! SEVEN FOURTY-FIVE! We're gonna be LATE!"

Only a blur of navy blue and silver was visible when a blonde ran out of her room, storming down the stairs and out of the house in a dead run. After a second or two, when the others understood what had just happened, they rushed after her. And what a scene it was! Four exhausted, breathing-heavily, angry, spruced up, excited teenage girls were panically screaming and running after an equally exhausted, breathing-heavily, angry, spruced up, excited teenage girl which was also panically screaming and running, shouting "I'll be late!" for the whole world to hear. But, the other girls were more concerned about the fact the blonde was _running_ than anything else...

"Usagi-chan,WATCH OU..."

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

SCHREEEEEEEECH!

"Usagi-chan, are you okay?" Ami asked, sweatdropping. The other girls arrived, with messed hairs and red faces.

"Jeez, baka, slow down a bit!" Rei yelled at her, straightening her dress a bit.

"This is worse than the Friday gym class!" Makoto bowed, trying to catch her breath.

"Huh? Oh...I'm gonna be late!" Usagi was suddenly up in a jiffy, running down the street again.

"Oh no..." The girls almost cried. Suddenly, Minako's face brightened.

"Minna, do you think they have Yu-Gi-Oh bars in the concert hall?" She asked, excited.

"MINAKO-CHAN!"

* * *

"I was TRYING not to be late! You should be thanking me!"

"Yeah, sure, we're gonna THANK you for giving us the worst pain in our muscles that we EVER had!" Rei was so mad that her face became as red as the dress she was wearing.

"Little sacrifices have to be made for the things that we wish for!"

"Oh, don't you smartass me, young lady!"

"For YOUR informatio..."

"GUYS!" Ami interrupted them, for which the other girls couldn't thank her enough.

"Look! The concert doesn't start at eight, it starts at 9:00! We came herean hourearly!" Ami exclaimed, just a _bit _flabbergasted. Minako and Makoto were disbelievingly staring into the huge door of the concert hall, with mouth open and eyes wide.

"HA! We're NOT late! What do you say on THAT, miss I'm-So-Smart-So-I-Can-Give-Lectures-To-Usagi!" She arose her nose high up in the air, putting her hands on her hips, smiling winningly.

"GREAT! What the HECK are we supposed to do until then, huh? We're AN HOUR EARLY!" Rei eyed her dangerously.

"Well, actually, being an hour early isn't bad because we can-"

"I didn't ask _you_ anything, Mizuno Ami!" Rei turned to her and threatened her with her finger. Ami just sweatdropped, analyzing her chances.

"Okay." Rei turned to Usagi yet again, preparing for another verbal assault.

"ENOUGH, Rei-chan. Let her live, otherwise you won't have anyone to yell at after you kill her," Makoto stood between them, affectingly shutting both of them up. Minako sighed in relief, happy that this is finally over.

"Hey," she said, "what will we do for this twenty minutes to kill, huh? I suggest getting some cokes and gossiping on Haruna-sensei's love life!" She looked enthusiastically at each one of them, looking for approval.

"SURE!" they all yelled. Raising their eyebrows, they looked at Ami. Her sudden enthusiasm about gossiping was sure weird...

"What? I'm a girl too!" They fell into a fit of giggles and moved towards the nearest coffee shop. Suddenly, Usagi remembered a certain fact...

"Uh, girls, I'm sorry, but I can't come with you." She spoke remorsefully.

"Why?" Makoto stated a simple question that was asked inside all of their heads.

"Well, I sorta... don't have the ticket." She blushed and bowed her head down.

"What? But you gave us all our tickets!" Rei was puzzled. She sure seemed to get over the fight quickly...

"I know. I have somewhere else to go...But I'll talk to you guys later about the concert, okay? See ya! Have fun!" She quickly turned around and ran.

Towards the concert hall.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako yelled.

"Wait! Where are you going?" But Rei was not heard as Usagi was long way away from them.

* * *

"Uh, excuse me? Excuse me?" Usagi stopped a tall woman who seemed busy with a stack of papers she was holding. She was familiar...She seemed quite kind, as even when she was interrupted in (what it seemed) a very important task, she smiled and asked the very confused Usagi for her need.

"Yes, honey, how can I help you?" Usagi smiled, finally finding someone who is willing to help her.

"Can you tell me where the back room is?" Usagi looked at her pleadingly, biting her lip in hope this won't take long. The woman just smiled.

"Yes, I do," she was suddenly interrupted with someone calling her. Usagi's heart went light with her words.

"Hisako-sensei, we need you a bit over here!" Some man was waving at her.

"Just a second!" She turned back to Usagi. "But, I'm afraid you have to have a pass to go there. Sorry." Usagi again became disappointed.

"Do you maybe know where to find Chiba Mamoru?" She was sceptic, but hey, wasn't he the big man around here? And, she was right. Recognition flickered on the woman's face and she pointed at a corridor.

"Ahh, yes, Mamoru-san. You go down this corridor, to another corridor which is the third on the left, and down the half of it to the doors on the left, and through that doors you go to the right hall, and hopefully you'll run into him somewhere there because you're not allowed to go any further than that." She smiled. "Excuse me, but I have to go now." And she left, leaving Usagi completely awestruck and puzzled.

* * *

Ten minutes later -

"Uh, um, this corridor, right? She said... hmm... left... left... right. Right. Okay." She pushed a door open and ended up in a room full of broomsticks and bottles of stain-removers. The room smelled remarkably like chlorine.

"Umm... this doesn't look like an office."

Click.

The door closed.

The lights went out.

She was stuck.

Looking horrifically to the direction she thought that the doors are in, she started to shake. She had absolutely no choice. She flew to the doors, tripping on a can of paint and hurting her knee. But she arose and ran to the door as fast as she could, tears already forming in her eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! I'M STUCK IN HERE! HELP ME! HELP ME PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSEEEE!" Tears were now freely falling down her face as she banged on the doors desperately, weeping loudly.

"TASUKETE! ONEGAI! I DON'T WANT TO DIE IN HERE! HEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEE! MAMOO-CHAAAAN!" As nobody answered the doors, she stopped yelling and gathered her composure, sitting next to the doors and hugging her knees, but still crying hard.

"Help me..." she moaned, "Mamo-chan..." she buried her head into her knees, squeezing them in fear...

* * *

Mamoru sighed and hurriedly started to walk towards his coffee room to relax a bit and wait for his bunny. He smiled at the thought of holding his Usako close to him while the Three Lights sing in the background... he could hardly wait for it.

Suddenly, the perfect silence was interrupted by a silent, faraway screaming and banging on the door. He frowned... he concentrated on it...

"It comes from the janitors' depository..." he slowly made his way towards it, "but all the janitors have keys, they couldn't possibly get locked inside... and besides, it's not one-way lock. You can't get locked inside except if you don't do it with keys... right?" He entered an empty corridor. The screaming and the banging was heard well from here.

He ran towards it, listening... it was a girl. And then...

He froze.

Didn't he just hear...?

A soft moan then echoed through the emptiness...

"Help me... Mamo-chan..."

Realization dawned onto him hard. His eyes widened and the adrenalin rushed through his body, panic rising and taking control of his limbs.

He ran as quickly to the doors, pulling them open with all of his strength. They weren't locked; they were just a bit rusty. Quite a lot rusty, is better to say. The doors opened with a large squeak, and the scene made his heart melt in sadness and awe.

His Usako was sitting on the floor, with a beautiful outfit that was now wrinkled and messy, with her eyes hopelessly staring into the darkness, but quickly raising her gaze to him. her arms were folded in front of her, on her knees and her lips were hidden from him, as she put her chin on her knees and her arms over her chin and mouth. Her eyes were red and puffed and her bangs messy and damp. She was visibly shaking with fear.

He couldn't stand looking at her like that anymore. It was too torturous to stand... He fell on his knees and embraced her powerfully, strongly, like nudging her to fall apart in his arms. He held her strongly, caressing her hair, brushing his lips on her temple. A tear managed to find its way through even when he had his lids closed tightly. He could sense her fear and the feeling of lost hope. He encompassed her so she was submerged in his warm body that held comfort for her, not letting her feel scared again.

All this was exchanged between them without one word spoken. But, they felt the need to say something. Mamoru didn't dare to break the silence, he just lay soft kisses of comfort upon her forehead and temple.

But she had to...

"I... I was so scared..." she gulped, murmuring through his shirt, "I felt like I'm gonna die here because nobody's ever gonna find me... It doesn't seem so terrible, but.. but... it IS! I thought how I will never see my parents, or my brother, or my friends or YOU again! I just couldn't get myself together and think straight! I'm sorry..."she moaned and her voice betrayed her.

"Shhh, no, you don't have to be sorry, Usako, no, shhh... It's understandable that you got a little panicked there, there's no one who wouldn't..." She gripped him a little tighter and looked up at him gratefully. He melted at the scene of her immensely blue eyes, now soaked with crystal tears in them. Her gaze told him much more than thousand pictures, than millions of words... he embraced her tighter and started to caress her back.

"Are you a bit better now?" he whispered. She nodded and they both got up, but he didn't let her go. The got out to a corridor with more people in it and he faced her again. He tipped her chin and wiped the remains of the tears off of her face, but moved her gaze to his face.

"Sure you are okay?" He looked at her intensely, looking for a honest answer. She smiled at his caring and nodded. They started walking down the messed up corridors, led by Mamoru.

"Yes, I am. I was just so panicked because I thought like 'ohmigosh what am I gonna do now' and I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and my first thought was that I'm gonna get locked inside forever and when they will find me I will be a rotten corpse with meat falling off of my body and that I'll never get to go out for ice-cream with you or to look at sunset with my friends or play scrabble with my family or anything! You know what I'm trying to say? And it would be terrible to die like that because it's icky and I would never get to experience so many things like climbing the tallest tree in my yard or go saving the dolphins or to go swimming in the sea with those weird algae! It would be horrid!" She said all that in one breath and so quickly that he could barely keep up with her. She changed from the little crying form from two minutes ago to a sparkling ray of joy and mindless chatter.

She just kept confusing him.

"You want to go swimming in a sea with weird algae?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" She looked up at him innocently like that's a perfectly normal fact.

"Usako?"

"Yes?"

"Have I ever told you that you have a VERY active imagination?"

* * *

They entered a medium-sized room with a couch, a table with a lot of goodies on it and two large speakers. Usagi looked around her in awe as she saw how perfectly comfy the room was, and it felt just like it wanted you to lie down on the couch and enjoy it. She giggled and started to explore the room and every bit of it. Then, she saw the food table. Her eyes widened and she flew to it and started munching on the cookies and donuts, giggling happily.

Mamorusilently closed the door, looking at her with glee in his eyes. She was just like a child, playing around happily, exploring the world around her like a little duckling after it goes out of its egg. She found the treat table, and as expected, she gasped and dove to it full-force, giggling contently, grabbing more and more candy and being VERY unpolite. He chuckled, being satisfied with just watching her eating and enjoying her food completely.He bit his lip, as to stop himself from fleeing to her and kissing those little spots of chocolate cream off of her face. Shaking his head and diverting his thoughts from that kind of stuff, he went to the speakers and turned them on, fixing the volume.

"So," started Usagi, with hermouth full of cookies and donuts, "what is this?" She nodded in the direction of the couch, and then pointing to the whole room. He just chuckled and a mean gleam appeared in his eyes.

"Uh... it's a room, Odango. Duh." He sat on the couch and prepared himself for the verbal assault from his bunny, and for the ultra-adorable redness that always came with it.

And, he was right.

"I KNOW it's a room, baka! Why did youBRING me here?" She got mad at him yet again, and the oh-so-irresistible pout appeared on her face. She shot him an icy glare, but no matter how mad she would get, the warmth and the caring in her eyes didn't die out. She could never honestly _hate _someone,she seemed incapable. And so, knowing she still cares for him no matter how much she would get mad at him, he could tease her to his heart's content. And he decided to use that opportunity as much as he could.

"I brought you here for usto have a very nice evening. Now come sit by me." Her mindsuddenly alarmed her.

_"Okay, wait a minute. Why the heck does he want youto sit by him?"_

_"Oh, c'mon, stop acting so panicked. He won't do anything to you."_

_"Well, how do you know that?"_

_"Look into his eyes and see if you don't trust me."_ And so she did. She looked into his deep blue eyes that were so clean and vivacious at the moment and they held nothing but care and... she didn't want to admit it to herself, but she couldn't lie to herself... love. She saw a need to hold someone close and care for him. She saw a deep desire inside his eyes that was burning slowly... that image scared her a bit...

"Hey, what's the matter, Usako?" His voice was deep and vivid, but his face reflected worry as she gasped and bowed her head. He got up and went to her."Hey, hey, why don't you want to sit by me?" He put his arms around her and looked to her face.She just turned her gazedown and bit her lip agitatedly, not wanting to say the wrong thing that would hurt him, but also being careful.

"You aren't afraid that I will... do something... toyou, are you, Usako?" He tipped her chin and making her look directly at him. Shebecame sad and bit her lip stronger, wanting him to understand her. He chuckled good-naturedly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, inside yelling at her voice not to betray her.

"It's okay, butI would never, _ever_ do something you don't like, okay? I'd never hurt you... I care for you too much... Please, don't be afraid of me..." He put her head on his chest, stroking her head and putting his head on hers. He felt her relax and embrace him back, holding him tightly.

Then, they parted just so they could stare at each other's faces. She still hada bit of chocolate smeared just above her lip, and he felt such a strong urge to kiss it away and to feel the sweet mixture of her lips and chocolate. The urge was simply too strong to resist, and before he knew what he was doing, he was bending down to kiss her and drown in her kisses...

* * *

No...

This couldn't be...

This is simply a dream and nothing else...

Just a bad dream...

But he knew that this is as real as the girl who was just about to be kissed by non other than one of his closest friends. He let out a startled gasp and shivered, despite the fact that he had to stay calm for the concert. He was shivering stronger with the shorter gap between their lips was, and let out a yelp as the flood of tears began.

"Odango..." he wept.

Inside, he was laughing ironically at himself. How come that the cold-blooded Kou Seiya was crying that somesixteen-year-old girl was about to be kissed? The one who never flinched at thousands of girls flirting with him and throwing themselves in his arms? He could have any girl he desired, at any time! Why did one Odango Atama made him fall head-over-heels in love with her?

He didn't even want to know the answer to his question. The only thing he knew was that once, he finds a one out of a million girls who likes _him_, not a part of the Three Lights and he falls in love with her charm, vivaciousness and her kindness... and she's with another man. With the man who's taken such a great care of the career of him and his brother, and was a great family friend.

He turned away and ran.

* * *

Her eyes drifted closed... she expected his warm lips caressing hers softly, like today... but...

Usagi -

"Mamoru-san!" Our eyes opened and I heard him sighing annoyingly andsaw himrolling his eyesbefore turning and speaking to a woman on the doors.

"Yes?"

"We have a couple of problems here." He let me go and went to the woman. He checked some papers with her and again sighed with annoyance. He looked at me and held up two fingers for me to see.

"Two minutes," he said and left quickly with the woman.

I sighed and sat on the couch.

And soon, he came back to me, smiling.

"Sorry, Usako. But hey, we're gonna be able to be here and listen to the concert without interruptions! Yey for handy managers like me! I fixed so we can rest here and listen to the concert almost as if we were out there, but we can just lie here and rest. I am a genius!" I giggled and he sat next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to lay my head to his chest. I complied with happiness, and let his warmth engulf me completely.

"Yes, Mamo-chan, you are a genius."

Mamoru -

I felt her little form cling to me, with one arm across my stomach to lie on my thigh. Was she intently driving me insane!I felt her breath warming my chest and I just begged my heart to remain still. It seemed like everything she did aroused me to no borders. How she crossed her legs on the couch, how she let her head fall on my chest just so she can tickle my face with her hair... I kissed her forehead just to keep my heartbeat down.

And it was impossible.

I just gave up and went with the flow and bathed in her warmth and the crazy feelings running through my body. Ileaned my headback and relaxed.

Usagi -

And so it was for a while. We would exchange a word or two, but it was mostly silent.Somehow, we changed our position so I was lying in his lap.I was listening to all the songsI loved and adored listening.I was enjoying the sounds completely... but now was a flick of something familiar in the songs... likeI heard a familiar voice! Like I heard it somewhere before! In one of the songs, I had almost gotten through it and recognized the voice...I suddenly satup and got it...but it faded after a few moments. Mamo-chan was confused, but I just nodded that it was nothing, but inside, I was still wondering where have I heard it before...

And then... My favorite song was on. Todokanu Omoi - My Friend's Love (Unreachable feelings - My Friend's Love). I loved it because it was strong and energetic, but still so sad... And the guys really made it convincing. This was one of the songs all of them were singing. And it started the quick beat.

(**AN: **translation is in down ANs)

Yume no naka de nan domo  
So tsu to kuchizuke kawashita  
Suki to oru tsuburana hitomi ni  
Suikomare teiku

Kimi no naka de madoru mu  
Nuku ma ri ni tsutsumarete sou  
Aa itsuma demo sa menaideto  
Tsuraku sa kebuno sa

Mune no nakuno takanarikara  
Jibun de mo honkitoshiru  
Setsuna sugite modokashikute  
Akiramekirenai

Andthere it was again! The familiar voice, which sang that song with so much energy as if the thing, he was singing was happening to him. I felt chills in my heart...This time was different.I was feeling the despair, the loneliness and the sadness in that voice, consuming me and taking me over as it was doing it to him. I could almost be 100 percent certain that the guy was feeling the same thing he was singing about, and the other two almost weren't heard by the strength he was singing with... I closed my eyes, and a tear soaked Mamo-chan's T-shirt.

Motsu to deaiga hayakerebato  
ii wake bakari mitsuketeru  
Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he  
Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai

I sang it with all of my heart, hoping she'll get the message. It was strange how the lyrics fit my feelings exactly...

I closed my eyes and continued singing, louder and louder, just to disguise my voice, which had betrayed me long ago. Tears were beginning to fall from my face, and I was crying with each word I sang. I was weeping, but nobody noticed...

_'Please, understand how I feel, Odango... I beg you. Please... please...'_

I felt like he meant it. It was directed to someone, definitely. I felt so sorry for the guy, as if I know him...

Asa yakehiterasareta  
Kimo no egao mabushisugite  
Kono mama fukari shiteiku  
Jibun ga koi yo

I gasped... Did he really mean it?

Fui ni naru PHS ga  
Futari no kiyori ni rakuyo  
Tomodachi da to ii ni todato  
Warikirenakute

Torn between questions... poor man. He must have been hurt bad...

Kinou a n nani yasashiku temo  
Ima doro aitsunou denonaka

So that's what happened to him... More tears crossed the bridge of my nose and rested in the blackness of Mamo-chan's polo shirt.

Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he  
Aa kimi wo tsure saritai

Motsu to deaiga hayakerebato  
ii wake bakari mitsuketeru  
Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he  
Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai

The song ended... it left me so shook up. Like Mamo-chan sensed it and he started to stroke my forehead, putting my bangs away.

"Hey, the last song is now on. Wanna see it?"I shrugged. "Sure."

"Great, let's go." We got up and went to the audience. I was so mesmerized; it was so great! Then, engulfed by Mamo-chan's warm arms, I concentrated on the concert.

The last song was Nagareboshi He, the famous hit.

I finally took a glance to the Three Lights. They were half-covered in shadow, so I couldn't see anyone straight. They began to sing. This was also one of my favorite songs...

Search for your love...  
Search for your love

Kimi ha itsumo kagayai te ta  
egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi  
taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no starlight)  
ano hiboku ha mamore nakute  
kuyashi namida kora e ta dake  
ita mi ga noku ru yo (wasurenai sweetheart)

Search for your love, sora no suishou  
Search for your love, nakanai de kure  
Search for your love, hontou ha,  
dakishimetai no sa

Suddenly, the spotlight turned on and the person in the middle was fully shown, and he started to sing. I was at first flashed with sudden light, and I couldn't see who it was. But then...

Kimi no kaori zu tsu to (sagashiteru)  
boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess)  
boku no princess  
kotaete, Answer for me  
Imasugu, Answer for me  
Kotaete, Answer for me  
Yasashiku, Answer for me

Seiya.

It was Seiya.

He was a part of the Three Lights...

The rest of the song was a blur to me asI was dumbfounded by the simple fact...

Thenice guy who paid for my pancakes and who was a perfect friend was in fact a part of the Three Lights! Every girl in Japan drools for him, and in fact he was such a sweet and nice guy. Now I knew why the voice was so familiar... but why was he so sad?

The concert ended. Suddenly, I had to talk to Seiya. I just had to...

"I... I have to go!" I slipped from Mamo-chan's arms and ran to the back room.

I saw him in front of me, walking to his wardrobe. We both stopped walking and faced each other, looking into each other's eyes. Mine were teary and sad...

"Why didn't you tell me?" I wasn't mad, or disappointed, or anything, just... confused, I guess.

"I wanted to be treated as a human, not as a star. You gave me that opportunity and I had as much fun with you as I had in my life... That was the reason." He bowed his head.

I smiled through my tears, understanding that all he wanted was someone to care for him as a guy, not as a star... I sighed and went to him.

"But I wouldn't treat you differently. I care for you very much... I wouldn't change my mind just because you're famous, you know." I reached up and touched his face. He smiled a bit.

"I know. Thank you so much for that, Odango..." He put his arms around me, pulling me close, closer than I expected...

I (the author) -

"You are one special girl, Odango... Your charm, vivaciousness, even your childishness makes any man crazy for you, and so does it me... Almost as soon as I laid my eyes on you, I recognized just how special and precious you are to me... You can't even imagine how precious..."Their faceswere now only about four inches apart. Seiya, as impatient as he is, was leaning fast forward, his intention obvious...

_'He's going to kiss me...'_ Her eyes then shot up, and she looked at his face wide._'But, I don't want him to kiss me! I love Mamo-chan... more than anything...'_

"Usako..." a painful moan left his mouth.

Mamoru was standing there, about ten feet from the couple, not believing his eyes. The girl he desperately loved was in the arms of another man, just to be kissed. He gasped, starting to cry immediately, turning around and running away.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi got rid of Seiya's arms around her and ran after Mamoru. She ran as fast as her legs were letting her...

"Wait! No! Mamo-chan!" He stopped in an alley, his back turned to Usagi. Rain started to pour down hard.

"Don't." His voice was shaking incontrolablly, but it was harsh just as that. "It... It's perfectly understandable! I'm not a famous pop-star, or as good in singing and making stuff! I'm not even your age, I can't give you what he can... it... it doesn't matter! But... I thought... I really, really thought... that you care for me. You were acting so gently, so dear, you...you were so kind towards me! I thought... I really, really thought... that you might love me. That you might think of me like someone more than just a friend... I enjoyed the kisses you gave me, the love that shone through you every time I was with you... couldn't you say you love him more than me? Couldn't you just ban me from fantasies like I've been treated all my life? You let me taste you, you let me bathe in your warmth and caring, but you never, EVER meant it!"

"Mamo-chan... I..."

"It's just perfectly understandable that you would go for someone like Seiya: he's EVERYTHING I'm not! He's handsome, he's your age, he's famous, talented, andover all _crazy about you_! I understand that you would rather be with him than me, a dark, frowned man with no life and a dark history... I... I understand! But what am I going to do now, huh? What am I going to do with the love I have that is uncomparable to the universe? You made me love you, fall head-over-heels in love with you, do anything for you, even open up to you and trust you with all the historyI was trying to forget and move on! I never told that to anyone... I thought you loved me, I really did... I really,_really_ did...and here I am, enchanted by every little part of you and loving you like a madman, holding your imaginary spirit in my arms all night, dreaming about you, making you the goal, the purposeof my life, and I find out that everything I've been dreaming about is fading to nothing, because you love another man... But how could I expect anything else? I was a failure all of my life, a failure without love, and that's exactly what I'm going to stay! So I want you to be happy for the rest of your life, and I love you much more than _**anything**_ on this Earth, and I'm hoping you'll remember me, just sometimes, as a man who was ready to kill, but to be killed, too, for you." He turned to her, his eyes red and puffed, his cheeks wet.

"I... I just...I love you. I... I hope you and Seiya will be happy together... and it's perfectly okay because Seiya truly is quite a catch, and I'm not, and it's perfectly understandable that you picked him... But... I really thought you love me..." He turned around and ran as fast as he could, leavingwet,confused and desperate Usagi, who couldn't move a muscle, in the small, empty street washed with rain.

* * *

End of Chapter Six -

CLIFFHANGER! HAAA!

Tooold ya it was loooooooong! Ha! _And_it came with a treat! A cliffhanger! Cool! He... though... I have no idea what to do with Seiya. If you have any ideas, please email me (you'll find my email in my bio) and if I likethem, I'm gonna use them! Well, been writing for hours, so I should go study now. Bah. I hate studying ) but who doesn't? Anyway, review now andI wish youall good in life!

Hugs

Sabreen

**Todokanu Omoi: My Friend's Love** translation

Many many times in dreams,  
we were secretly kissing each other,  
I was swallowed by your clear round eyes.

I fell asleep in your arms,  
I was surrounded by your gentleness.  
Alas, don't ever let me wake up,  
painfully I shouted.

Deep in my mind I was highly aroused,  
Even I myself know this time it's serious.  
I became panicked cause I'm too sad  
and I can't give you up.

If we could have met earlier,  
I would find all the reasons  
The moonlight is shining towards the endless shore,  
Alas, I want to take you with me.

Bathe in the morning sunshine,  
your smile is so bright and pretty.  
Deeper and deeper,  
I realize it's a terrible thing.

The ringing of the cell phone,  
shortens the distance between the two of us.  
Are we good friends or good people?  
I can't figure it out.

Yesterday you were so gentle,  
And today you're in the other guy's arms.  
Moonlight is shooting at the endless shore,  
Alas, I want to take you with me.

If we could have met earlier,  
I would find all the reasons  
The moonlight is shining towards the endless shore,  
Alas, I want to take you with me.

**Nagareboshi He**translation

Search for your love...  
Search for your love

You are always shining,  
Your smile is just like a tiny star.  
I cherish it very much. (everlasting starlight)  
That day I couldn't protect you,  
I can only hold my remorseful tears,  
What was left was pain ( I can never forget you sweetheart)

Search for your love, crystal of the universe  
Search for your love, don't cry for me  
Search for your love, as a matter of fact  
I love to hold you tightly.

I've always been looking for your sweet smell,  
to convey my voice. (I love you)  
Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)  
Our Princess  
Answer me right away (Answer for me)  
Anwer me gently (Answer for me)  
Answer me right away (Answer for me)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Notes: **Hey minna-chan! Lookie, lookie, what I got! The end! Not muchto say on this one, just that it's long again :o). I'm proud of my productiveness! Well, the Chibi-Eli story will be after this one. Or m,aybe after the next story I'm thinking of... Hee... Oops? Anyway I'm thinking of another story! Yeey! Hope I'll start it soon... Nah, I will, writing has become my hobby now! Not much to say anymore, but just to mention, I'm fifth in a HUGE contest! Well, it was just BTW. Gotta go. Bye!

Enjoy!

_**DISCLAIMER**:_I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I make any money out of this. Just a hobby. Bye now, nothing to see here, you nasty lawyers!

Title: Wanting Just You - Chapter Seven  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

Wanting Just You - Chapter Seven_

* * *

_

_"As you all already know, two weeks ago, the great Concert Hall of Tokyo was attacked by a mass of fans waiting for the first, but not the last Three Lights concert in Tokyo. The concert hall was full, even the stairs were taken as a seat. Everybody was absolutely delighted with the Three Lights and they might be the most popular band in Japan, since ever. The whole Japan went crazy over them and consider yourself immensely lucky if you get a seat, because all the tickets are sold only a couple hours after they are on the market._

_Anyway, believe it or not, most fans consider Kou Seiya their favorite singer ever. Everybody likes all of them, but from our very reliable source we found out that Seiya is liked most by the fans. Nobody knows what's his secret: his charm, his adorable cockiness, the cute face a lot of women say that they'd die for, or his other... hm... gorgeous attributes? Rare women who have met him say that he is not spoiled like other stars, but that he is always lovely and nice towards everyone he meets."_

"That's because it's true, you dumbasses, if it wasn't I wouldn't be in this crappy situation," she growled from the pillow her face was buried in. She received a somehow pitiful glare.

"Sshhh!"

_"A lot of people ask has he already found a girl who had captured his heart? Nobody wants to say a thing, especially poeple whom he works with, but we find out from our sources that he's been seen with a young girl... They surely seemed happy together. It's the first girl with whom he's been seen. Even if he's just seventeen, is he yet another heartbreaker? Will this lovely girl be the first to experience the cold blade of being stabbed in the back by the charming Kou Seiya? _

_But, hm, assuming from this videos, it will be a happy relationship which newspapers will never get tired of. Who could ever say these two won't enjoy each other's caresses and kisses long into the night? Only a blind man. But, of course, No Secret From Stars will keep you informed on everything new in this lovely and blooming relationship who seems very promising and full of love..."_

Chiba Mamoru gritted his teeth and squeezed the armchair until his knuckles were white.

* * *

Usagi moaned in frustration and stuck her face into the pillow yet again. She bit on her lip ferociously, the same image coming back to haunt her: his disappointed face, staring at her with dejection and fear, like a little boy who's been alone all the time... now betrayed by everyone. Tears started to flow by themselves, and a few minutes longer she was crying hard, yet again. 

"I just can't handle it! I keep imagining him like he was all his life, alone, cold, without hope. He... he admitted all of it to me! He said how he was lonely and desperate, and I could see clearly in his eyes the happiness he thought he finally found with me... And... and then... and then... he sees me with Seiya... and runs away because he feltl ike he did when he was a kid, lonely and betrayed..." Her voice shook as she sobbed into her pillow.

"And it was all my fault! I made him feel like that! I! I!" Rei just watched her best friend falling apart in anguish right in front of her eyes. She put her hand on her shoulder and stroked it a bit, feeling that tears were slowly forming in her own eyes.

"Usagi-chan..." Her violet eyes were filled with sadness and regret. "You... you love him, don't you?" Her voice was merely above whisper, because she knew the question was stupid..

Usagi gulped. "Yes..." she let out with a sigh, and suddenly widened her eyes, realizing the fact that... that... she felt somehow weird by that fact... she's never said it aloud before...

"Yes, I.. I do... I... I love him! Rei-chan, I l-love him! W-what if he d-doesn't want to s-see me again? R-Rei-chan! I love h-him, and h-he hates me..! No!" She stared at Rei with a lost expression of despair.

"I can't live without him! I can't! And he hates me!" She fell in Rei's arms as one of her dearest friends embraced her strongly and stroked her head, crying herself.

"Usagi-chan, he doesn't hate you... I know that. You have to go apologize to him and say what happened... Try to bring Seiya with you, you both have to explain what happened..." Usagi suddenly sat up.

"S...Seiya? No, no," she shook her head fiercely, "I don't want to drag Seiya into this... This would only cause him more troubles, and he is a busy person already... I want him to get some rest, the concert was exhausting already." Her eyes suddenly went soft with caring.

"Usagi-chan," Rei frowned, "Tell me honestly." Rei put her hand on her shoulder, as a support.

"Do you love Seiya?"

She looked at Usagi's direction, fearing of what she will say, but Usagi was stunned... Why would she ask such a question? She wiped a few tears, cleared her throat and decided to tell the truth.

"Yes," she whispered.

* * *

Mamoru - 

I buried my face into my arms, which were folded on the counter. Sounds of beeps, buzzes and clicking mixed with the mindlesschatter of the people in the cafe was filling the huge room containing both an arcade and a cafe... Mixed emotions of sadness, betrayal, emptiness, loneliness and bad memories from childhood all seemed to run through my body, making me feel sometimes hot, sometimes freezing. But I gave up on trying to feel better... it was futile. I just drowned in despairand longing...

As much as I was hurt and cheated, I still yearned to hold her little figure to mine, to feel her petite lips and soft tongue on mine...

"Oh my Gooood!" I rubbed my eyes, leaning my face back. Why? WHY can't I STOP THINKING of her? Why can't I just be alone and shiver in depression WITHOUT the constant need to feel her still young curves against my body? Why can't I be immune to her touches... For every touch of hers, whether intent or unintent drove me crazy and just made me feel to grab her, bruise her lips, lay her down and just...

Aaaaaaahh! Why all of my thinkings end like this! Stupid, stupid Mamoru! Stupid, idiotic love! Stupid, imbecil craving and yearning! I sighed, biting my lip. I will not cry.

"Dammit," I whispered as I felt tears forming in my eyes. I rubbed at my eyes again and moaned in frustration.

"Hey there, buddy, how ya hangin' on?"

Motoki was my high school friend, the only one I've got except Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Saori, Kobayashi and Reika, Motoki's girlfriend. But Motoki was the very first, who was very close to me. We separated after high school, but as soon as I came to Tokyo,we met and talked about all the new things that have happened since high school. We became best friends again very quickly.

I sighed and smiled, though I think it was a very pathetic excuse for a smile. I gave up almost immediately and went back to my frown.

"I see," he raised his eyebrow. "She still buggin' ya, huh? Is it SUCHa big crush?" He was now preparing hot chocolate. Strange how he did it with no looking at what his hands were doing. He stopped for a moment to drink a glass of water.

"Oh, Motoki. I wish it was a crush. I wish. But it isn't... I love her."

* * *

I (the author) - 

Rei widened her eyes in complete aggravation.

"But as a friend," she finished. "I care for him deeply, I would die for him as I love him so very much. He's such a kind and a gorgeous person, akind of aperson that I doubt I'll EVER meet again.I love him, honestly love him,Rei-chan..." She closed her eyes and sighed, opening them again. "But as a friend. I love him as I love you, or Ami-chan, or Mako-chan, or Minako-chan, or Naru-chan. I would die for him as I would die for any of you..." Her look softened with carewith thethought of Seiya."But... there's a difference."

"Never," she enhanced, "Neverwould I be capable of feeling such love towards Seiya as for Mamo-chan. Never. I love him with every molecule of my body, but... I could never love him like I love Mamo-chan. And I never will.

Because he's my Mamo-chan, because I feel like my body isn't mine when I'm with him.

Because he's the only thing I live for."

* * *

Mamoru - 

He widened his eyes, choked on his drink and spit it all over the counter.

Uh-oh.

"NANI? You? Love someone? Chiba Mamoru? Love? How come?" He just stared me with the most flabbergasted expression I've ever seen in my life.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, I have no idea. Well, catcha later. Gotta go." I slowly deserted the arcade into the slowly darkening night, suffering from the secret feelings that were eating me alive. I raised my gaze to the starry sky above me, longing for her kisses. I sighed. I had to see her... but I was too afraid. I was too afraid of the love I could see in her eyes. Love, but not for me, but for Seiya. That's what was my worst nightmare which was haunting me... To see the immense love for one of the best friends I have.

I gritted my teeth in sorrow that I will not see her, and moved on through the blackness of the night to my apartment.

* * *

Usagi - 

The warmth I felt was incredible. But not physical warmth, though that too. It was the light warmth that spread itself through me, penetrating my heart and making me dizzy all the same. I closed my eyes and buried myself deeper into the warm chest, locking my arms behind him and embracing him completely. The strong wind around us carried my light dress and my hair around us, nudging us even closer together. His strong arms were holding me tight to him; the right one resting on my left hip and the left one resting on my back.

_"You are a goddess. I love every part of you, every stray hair, every eyelash that brushes your divinely blue eyes. Just holding you is a lifetime experience..."_

I was listening to the soft, gentle words which were slowly making me melt in his arms; I was completely helpless. I felt like my body wasn't my own, like my limbs didn't exist. All I could feel was his body pressing against mine and keeping me standing. If he wasn't there to support me, I would have fallen on the ground just as easy... All I could hear was the ocean, long beneath us, roaring and crashing against the cliff, shining in the orange setting sun which shone its full light on us, making us glowing even more than we already were, bathing in each other's love.

_"Usako... You're beautiful. Nobody is as light as you are, nobody has the love you have. You are just immensely incredible..."_

Another thing I could hear were letters, slowly forming into groups, slowly forming into sentences. A whisper... Awhisper which could easily have been recognized as the voice of a fantasy,my deepest wishes were said through his mouth. I felt his warm breath near my ear, nuzzling my face and sending goose bumps down my neck. He was whispering gentle words of comfort, of love, of caring, of silent promises he'll never let us break apart; that we'll stay like this forever and ever until the world disappears.

_"How I longed to look into your eyes... How I longed to feel your gentle body pressed against mine... Now when it's happening, we'll never break apart..."_

How I longed for it to happen...

_"My gorgeous Usako, you are the light of my life... We'll always be together, always holding each other. We'll kiss from the moment the sun sets, to the moment when it rises. I'll hold you and I'll bathe in your warmth forever. I'll never leave you. I'll never feel tired again. You're here with me."_

I slowly separated from his shoulder, feeling like it was made for me to rest on it forever, locking his gaze with mine. The same enchanting, stormy blue eyes roamed from my face, to my shoulders and neck, to my bangs falling messily over my eyes. He smiled, and it almost made me faint. Just with that simple smile, I knew what was going to happen...

_"You and I both will be happy forever. We'll never leave each other, I'll always be here to comfort you."_

Removing his hand from my back, he cupped my chin, brushing my lips with his thumb. He traced my face gently, always looking directly into my bewildered eyes, certainly showing the innocence I always carried along. His hand finally satisfied with cupping my chin again, and he drew me nearer, never letting me run away, or decide if I want it or not... he just... owned me. Entirely and completely.

_"Mamo-chan..."_

_"I will never run from you, Usako. I'll always look at you straight in the eyeswith love that I feel. Never will you be unhappy, for I will be with you to encompass you with kisses every day. Never I will be unhappy, for you will be next to me every day. You won't have to look around for me; I'll be right next to you, smiling."_

He brushed his lips with mine, gently, before taking me and kissing all the breath I had in me. He caressed my lips with his, he joined our tongues together, all in soft strokings and caresses. I felt his sweet breath getting lost in the burning love that was held on our lips... He embraced me completely, physically proving me that he owns me, and I am not to argue on that. He took me and was kissing not only my lips, but all that I am. He was kissing my soul, my heart; he challenged my passion to surface and fought with it, all the time nibbling softly on my lips and kissing me fully. He separated from me slowly, and laid me on the soft bed of the rainbow-colored flowers and the gentle grass, looming above me. I gasped and surrended, relaxing.

_"I love you so much, Usako."_

"N... Nani? Wha... What was that? Ma... Mamo-chan! Where are you?" I was sitting up in my bed, gasping short breaths as I looked wide-eyed around me...

That cliff... Where's that cliff? Where's the sun? Where's the angry ocean? Where are Mamo-chan's lips!

No...

It was all a dream...

It looked as though I had spent all the tears I could shed in the last two weeks, but no. It wasn't near the half of the desperation I held inside... And... he wasn't with me. He wasn't here to embrace me and protect me from everything evil. Why didn't I show him what I feel? Why did I pretend that he'll be here with me forever, that I don't have to do anything in return?

I buried my face into my hands as I fell apart, by the one millionth time in the last two weeks. I laid on the bed, sobbing, weeping for the man I loved so much... All the promises he said in my dream, they haunted me every night... Every night I would be on the thin line between the oh-so-beautiful world of dreams where Mamo-chan would hold me and never would let go and the cruel reality where he would be far away from me...

But why?

Why couldn't I move? WHY couldn't I just TELL him that I love him and nobody else...? Why did I stand there like the odangoed idiot that I am? Stupid, STUPID, STUPID Odango Atama!

And then... It was the same nickname he gave me. That same, endearing nickname he would gently whisper in my ear to annoy me... _Everything_ I remembered was somehow related to him... I couldn't have stopped thinking about him even when I really wanted to, because everything around me would just scream at me, shouting that I betrayed him and that he hates me now for what I've done to him! I would just fall apart everywhere... On the streets, in the shower, in class, during dinner etc.

After I cried out the most of the tears I had for that night, I ran to my bathroom to fix myself up. Looking at myself in the mirror, my face all wet with tears, my eyes red and puffed, my eyes, which were usually so crystal clear and happy, were now watery and blurry. I just smiled in irony. "Who would have ever thought that the always cheery Usagi-chan would ever cry her eyes out at four in the morning? The always happy, never sad..." I looked away as I gasped and more tears spread themselves down my cheeks.

I got up. I could never sleep with thinking of him so much... Never have succeeded, never will succeed. As I drowned in my misery, continually sobbing, I wanted to do something. Something that will distract me, something that will take out at least a tiny bit of misery inside me... Biting my lip, I took a sheet of paper and a pencil. I have never written a poem in my life, and yet I felt like I could write a hundred of them. The words simply started flowing. I decided to write all the feelings that were mixing inside me. I didn't care if it will be bad. I didn't care for nothing, just to express my feelings... I'm going to think about everything I feel... and then write it down.

_You said you would hold me forever.  
__You promised to love me as days go by._

In my dreams, you did. You promised everything that I desired to hear. But...

_So why are my tears falling  
Without you to kiss them goodbye? _

I bit my lip. It wasn't really his fault. I was guilty for everything. I was guilty for my misery, no one else...

Another tear went down my cheek.

_I know I pushed you too far this time.  
I must have taken you for granted._

But... I would come around! I... I would have realized what a treasure he is! If only... If only he could wait...

_But if you could wait,  
Just another day, or week,  
I can pull my life together again._

All I really want... The thing I would give everything I own... If just...

_Give me a chance  
And I will prove  
We were right for each other before.  
We should have been together forever._

I knew that he would probably console himself with another girl. Or... a woman, maybe. But... that was my true fear. What if I see him with someone else? Looking at her with the same gentle caring in his eyes with wich he would have been looking at me. I shivered at the thought.

_I don't want to see you  
Holding another girl's hand  
Or kissing her lips  
When I know it should be me._

_'But,_' I looked away from the paper, _'Even if I do, it would be my fault. But... I'm sorry! Gomen nasai... Mamo-chan...'_

_And if it is my fault  
That I am forced to watch another  
With everything I desire  
But can never hold,  
Then know I have regrets._

And I do. I really, really do.

_You said you would hold me forever._

In my dreams, you promised it to me.

_Who would ever have thought..._

_That forever would end so soon._

_

* * *

Rei -_

I entered the pink room, like onea little girl would have. Usually sparkling with joy and cheeriness, the usually beautiful pink seemed too enhanced and so inappropriate for the eerieness and sadness of the room. A very sad teenager was sitting on the bed, silent and looking so helpless and innocent. Tears formedimmediately at my eyes and I sat next to her, wiping a few of her tears.

"Rei-chan..." When she looked at me with those dull eyes of hers, I almost froze. Such asudden change.

"Usagi-chan, don't be so sad. You've been so down the past couple of weeks... Your mom tells me that you have hardly eaten something... Look at all the weight you've lost! Please, Usagi-chan, cheer up! I will do anything you ask me to, but I beg you to smile..."

She just looked at me with those red eyes which held such caring, but she silently asked me to understand and accept it. I knew, if I accepted it , she would never be happy again. She would never be fighting with me, or would be happy to see an ice-cream parlor at distance.

I couldn't bear it.

"C'mon, Usagi-chan! I'll take you to the Crown for a FOUR-scoop chocolate sundae! You can have them as much as you want! So whaddya say? Us two, going shopping, eating ice-cream, gossiping... Huh? Let's go! We'll buy that beautiful dress for you! We can invite other girls, too, and then we can all have fun gossiping about Haruna-sensei's love life!" I was happily making plans for us, but her look told me that she's not going under any condition.

I sighed, realizing that it's to no avail.

"Usagi-chan... You have to go to him. Seriously.You have gotto tell him what happened. You have to apologize you have to embrace him tight."

She shook her head.

"No... He wouldn't listen to me." I frowned in sadness.

"But you have to make him sit somewhere and listen to you! I'm deadserious, you have to explain everything, moping around is not the right choice!"

"But... I'm so scared of his eyes glaring at me... with betrayal. I couldn't handle it, Rei-chan. I... I love him too much." I started crying.

"Usagi-chan... I know. I'm sorry for everything..." Sobbing, I leaned forward and captured her in a tight embrace. I stroked her hair and lent her my support and caring through the tight embrace in which we both cried mercilessly.

* * *

The next day -

"Usagi-chan!" As soon as she neared her desk, four concerned girls ran to her.

"Where have you been?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why weren't you in school?"

"Oh my, why are you looking like that?"

Usagi sweatdropped, making the girls stop asking so many questions.

Just as she opened her mouthto reply, a girl with a grey fuku which was so odd against the blue fukus of the Juuban High School appeared on the door, breathing heavily.

"Rei-chan!" Ami wasquite stunned.

"What are you doing here? You have school!" Makoto was as bewildered as the rest of them. Rei just waved her hand at them, grabbing Usagi's hand and whisking her away from the group, leaving the classroom.

"Rei-chan! Usagi-chan!" The others could just watch them leaving.

* * *

Rei was breathing hard, sheobviously came running from her school. Bending and putting her hands on her knees, she swallowed the air.

"Usagi-chan," she started, gulping, "quickly... Mamoru... is leaving... I saw... the Three Lights...in the... airport..." She raised her head to look Usagi straight in the eyes. Finally catching up some breath, she continued, but was still panting. Usagi widened her stare, dumbfounded.

"Nani?"

"Quick! What are you standing here for!" Rei yelled. "I saw the Three Lights ready to leave fifteen minutes ago! You have to find Mamoru and talk to him!" Usagi backed away, totallyconfused, before realizing what had Rei said. She inhaled sharply, clutching at her uniform.

"This is maybe your only chance! You'll never see him after this again!" Rei shouted loudly, caring less if somebody heard her or not, obviously mad at Usagi for standing there like an idiot.

"GO!" She nudged the, now determint, girl forward and she started running. Now TRULY realizing what has happened, she ran faster, suddenly feeling a new strength in her muscles. The airport... she must get to the airport!

Thegray clouds now suddenly started coming through. Before you could notice it, rain started pouring down hard, soaking the poor, very in love girl to the bone. She remembered... it was the same that same night when Mamoru... Feeling hot tears on her cheeks, mixing with the rain, shecontinued running, but now even harder.

_'I won't allow something like that happen again!'_

She ran quicker.

_'You will see the amount of love I hold for you! I'll tell you everything! I'll shout to the whole world to hear: I love you, I love you, I love you!'_

"I will NOT make the same mistake again!" she yelled and soon, through the think curtain of the downpouring rain, she saw mute outlines of the airport taking shape.

Finally, going through the airport gate, she went straight towards the plains. She looked for five minutes straight, between large planes, for a tall figure with silky, ebony locks that...

And there he was. Defying the rain,proudly stayingagainst the freezing drops that havebeen coming down ferociously, supervising the cargo that was put in the plane. She gasped. She hadn't seen him in two weeks...For wholetwo weeks she's been out of that lovely stormy stare, that quirky, but however irresistible grin...

Now, that she finally had the chance to look at both of them, she'll make sure she'll have that chance for a loooong period of time. Starting with now.

"Mamo-chaaaaaan!" She ran towards him.

He froze, turning around. Could it be... Oh, yes. It was her. Oh, God, doesn't she know that this will be only harder for him? He gritted his teeth, looking away, but facing her with his body. He only had the courage to do that.

"Mamo-chan... Onegai..."

Her mouth froze. She couldn't pronounce a single syllable. She tried and tried, and the only thing coming from out of her mouth were stutters and gasps. How she wished that it was like in her dream...

_"I will never run from you, Usako. I will always look at you straight in the eyes with the love that I feel."_

But, she won't let him slip away from her now. No way, no chance. Her throat cleared and she could talk witha stern voice.

"Mamo-chan... I... I have gone through the worst two weeks of my life. I've been crying myself to sleep, been waking up in tears... I was so unhappy, so miserable... Everything I would see or hear, reminded me of you. I ached to be near you again, to feel your warmth around me!Thinking, wondering:if you would leave me forever... I understood that Iwould die.Just... remembering your face and your eyes back then at..." she gulped, "At the concert, I cursed myself forever for hurting you! I... just... I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for hurting you, betraying you or ever making you feel terrible! Just, please know that I would do anything to repay you..."

At the first few sentences his hopes went higher... Could she... Is she...

But no. She just felt guilty for hurting him. Just that.

"It... It's okay, Usako. Really, I don't know why you have come here.I... I told you before. It's all perfectly okay. I understand that Seiya is a much better choice than me... As, I said... he... he's so intelligent, handsome, cute, talented... and I'm not... He's the polaroid of perfection, a much better choice than me..." His voice slowly started to shake, but he tried his best not to show it. "He's everything I'm not," he added, whispering. "I see no reason why would you stay here."

Usagi's eyes widened. Poor guy... Does he really think that Seiya is better than him? Does he really think that she would go for Seiya just because he's the pop-star?

"NO!" she cried out. "That... that's not true! Not one bit! Seiya is not nearly as the guy I would go for, not nearly! He's cute, handsome, talented and a thousand things more, but... he's not you! He's not Chiba Mamoru, the gorgeous guy, the unique and the orginal,and he'll never be, as much as he tried! I... I don't choose Seiya. He's great! He's incredible! I love him, and I would die for him, just as Ilove and would die for any of my friends... because that's all he is. My friend, that's it... As much as he is talented, lovely, cute, I would never, EVER, evenin a dream or a fantasy be with him... because I have you!"

Mamoru was truly surprised... What the HECK was she talking about? He thought, for all this time, that she loves Seiya and would give anything, even his loveaway just to be with him! But... she was just telling him that she would give away anything just to bewith_him..._

"You... You do? You care for me more than you care for Seiya...?" She allowed herselfa smile through her tears as she nodded.

"But," his face again gave away to a frown, "At the concert... You wereready to kiss. I could feelhis love... And I guessed you probably felt the same thing." He again looked rejected. The rain had weakened a bit, but it was still pouring quite hard. The water on his face combined with the sad look of despair made a truly sad picture, that would be imagined in the end of a tragic movie. Usagi's heart was breaking, and she had to put a smile on his face real quick...

"Mamo-chan..." She approached him and cupped the left side of his face with her little palm. "Didn't you listen what I just said?" The small, gentle voice replaced the desperate yelling a few moments ago.

"I don't want to be with Seiya. I don't love him. I don't want to kiss him... Hetried to kiss me. He told me that he likes me the same night. But,if you didn't interrupt us, I wouldhave toldhim the truth. And that is..." Her voice lowered to whisper.

"That I love you."

Her soft expression was held firmly on his confused and scared one. He just started at her wide-eyed, letting out small gasps. The rain had stopped completely.

"I care for him deeply. I would do anything for him, that's true. But I would do that with any of my friends. Even with someone I've just met..." His stare took shape and became full of loveand happiness again. He was certain now: she loved him. She loved him and that's ALL that mattered! Inside, he was jumping around in joy. Outside, he was frozen and confused with what to do now.

"Don't go..." Usagi moaned.

Suddenly, even they were two feet apart, he dove through the air and pressed his lips against hers. In the next few moments, both of them were surprised by his action, but now got themselves together and embraced firmly. He put his arms around her waist and kissed with passion, no fear using tongue. He nibbled on her bottom lip, licking and carressing it all the same. He showed no mercy, no hesitation in bruising the lips he yearned for so long... But she returned it with same attitude. She let herself be held in his arms and gave herself completely to him.

Neither of them knew for how long they were making up for the last two weeks...

* * *

He looked through the plane window. Two figures at first kissed from faraway, and then embraced firmly. He looked away, tears forming at his eyes. He bit his lip as he gasped in anguish.

"Are you okay?" Yaten put his hand on Seiya's shoulder.

"I'll be fine... Thanks." He wiped a few tears.

"Those things happen, y'know. Somebody always has to be disappointed... But you'll get over it, don't worry. There are lots of girls out there..." Taiki looked at his brother with nothing but care. Seiya just sighed.

"I know... But Odango was special." Both of his brothers looked at him with sadness.

"They were obviously meant to be... You can't break that. But hey, you'll find that special someone, too!" Yaten cheered.

"Yeah! Right on!" The three brothers shared a loving embrace.

* * *

Mamoru brushed a stray hair from her sleeping face, smiling. They were in Mamoru's new apartment, a quiet, but quite a nice and warm place. Wondering how Mamoru got an apartment? Namely, the plane was just to send some stuff back, because the Three Lights decided to quit their tour and live in Tokyo! You could imagine Usagi's reaction of pure happiness when she heard that she can see her one and only every day...

They had spent a nice day together, the first official day of them being a couple. They went everywhere where Usagi wanted (and that's a LOT of places), and after that Usagi has felt very exhausted and fell asleep on his couch. He enjoyed watching her sleep... she looked like a china doll. He giggled as he thought of her as a china doll...

She moved slightly in her sleep and opened her eyes a bit. She smiled instantly.

"Mamo-chan..." He just kept the same smile on his face.

"Hey, Usako. Hungry?" He laughed as her eyes flickered and she widened her eyes.

"Okay. I'm making curry. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when it's ready, kay?" She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Hai?"

"I love you. Very much." He smiled even wider.

"I love you, too." Kissing her gently, he went back to his cooking.

* * *

End of Chapter Seven -

Like it? Hate it? Review! And, please write in your review would you like an epilogue with the storywhomdid Seiya end up with? Please! That would be an official end of the story, but I'm doing it only of you would like it.

Well, that would be...

Oh, wait, waiiiit! Don't go yet! The poem Usagi wrote was not the figment of eitherher nor my imagination. It's one of the beautiful poems Alicia Blade wrote, between thelots of more that are equally lovely. So see, she's not only a talented fanfic, but a poem writer, too! Neat! Love ya, girl!

That would be it from me! Ta taa!

Hugs

Sabreen


	9. Epilogue

**Author's Notes:**Hey, minna!Well, that's it for Wanting Just You. Here's the epilogue you all so yearned for... And it discovers whom Seiya ended up with, just like promised! I was SO INCREDIBLY flattered with your reviews, you wouldn't believe. I didn't even imagine you'd all like it so much! Thank you all SO much! And thanks for all the kind people who put me as one of their favorite authors! Thank you SO much! I love you all!

Well, school is nearing its end (THANK YOU GODDESS) and I'm thinking of some more chaptered stories, just so I wouldn't be bored over the summer. And I guess I'll have MUCH more time to write chapters than I had through the last few months. Just to let you know.

Okay, that would be it, read the epilogue and, of course, review! Thank you very much!

Enjoy!

Title: Wanting Just You - Epilogue  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

WantingJust You - Epilogue

* * *

Seiya sighed. The weather fit his mood perfectly, with the rain pouring hard and the grey clouds slowly moving, mixing with each other. He walked the lonely streets of Tokyo for a while, 'to clear his thoughts,' as he said to his brothers. He wore a hooded jacket, which was his only protection from the millions of freezing drops. His bangs and some hair around his face were totally wet, clinging to his cheeks and forehead. The tears on his face mixed with rain glided easily down his face, to fall from his chin and land on the ground below... 

_'This is stupid,'_ he thought. _'It's stupid to cry. I can't change her decision, never could. I just have to face it...'_

"But it's not that easy," he whimpered painfully. "It's not easy to confront this pain whenever I picture them together! Oh, Odango, what are you doing to me..."

But, the main thing he wondered was, how come he was so enchanted by her? How come her eyes were doing things to him? He wanted to stop feeling like this, to go on with his life...

Why her? Couldn't it be some of his oh-so-in-love-with-him fans that adored him so much? He just hated that the girl who makes his knees start losing their reliability the second he saw her, and that she was in love with someone else. Someone who had no idea just how hard it is to stand and watch someone else kiss your loved one passionately, to touch her in ways so intimate that only lovers are allowed to do that? He could just stand and watch Mamoru snaking his arms around her slender waist, tracing the side of her face, tipping her chin and kissing her, playing with her tongue... And finally, breaking the kiss and slowly nibble on her neck...

That was usually the part he thought he would go nuts with pain. He just wondered... why does he have to look at it? Why couldn't he just be the one enjoying the cute little games...? He wanted to be the one who was playing those little games of love, declaring his love in the most beautiful ways ever... Not to be the one looking at it from aside.

As he was walking along, he saw a tall figure under an umbrella, holding a petite form to him, both laughing and soaking wet. They squeezed under a small umbrella, but not being successful in avoiding the rain. As they were slowly progressing, they were just getting more and more soaked. He didn't have to guess who that might be. The dark-haired man holding a petite odangoed girl around her waist, tightly. He smiled sarcastically to himself. Well he could expect it, it's not like they wouldn't rub it on his nose: that he is an unhappy popstar while they are an oh-so-in-love couple who couldn't be happier.

He just turned around and ran towards the studio.

* * *

The door creaked open, and the dark room was soon bathed in light Seiya switched on. He sat on the couch, the same couch he was sitting on when he had met Usagi... How ironic. 

Soon, his brothers entered the room, somehow knowing that he'd be there.

"Hey there. How are you keeping up?" Yaten asked in the silent, sad tone of voice.

"Yeah, are you okay? I know it seems terrible now, but you'll get over her in no time, you'll see! I have a premonition that you'll meet someone special soon!" Taiki winked, hoping he could make him feel a bit better. Seiya just smiled at his attempts.

"Thank you, guys. I appreciate it... But I just don't know how to cope with it." He leaned his head against the back of the couch. "It seems like it's harder every minute... And it wouldn't matter if she isn't so special... If she wouldn't make me lose my head the second she'd look at me with those heavenly blue eyes of hers... I think I might even have fallen in love with her. I can have any girl I want and yet I fall in love with the one who loves my best friend."

* * *

Seiya - 

Suddenly, the door handle shook. The door creaked open. I gasped... No... It couldn't be.. Please, you can't do this to me...

The door opened fully, and revealed the goddess of innocence, of pure beauty and love. It revealed my pain, the thing I die for...

Behind her, holding her hand to reassure her, stood Mamoru, with an unreadable face expression. I stood up immediately, biting my lip harshly. I sighed and looked down at my feet.

Everything seemed to freeze. Taiki and Yaten stood, Taiki at my left, Yaten at my right. Mamoru's eyes talked, encompassed with so many emotions and feelings he didn't know how to say. He stood there, behind the girl he loved, looking at me with sorrow and love and apology and everything else.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered quietly. Even the whisper could be heard like I yelled it, that was the silence like.

"Seiya... " Usagi let go of Mamoru's hand and went a couple of steps ahead, putting both of her hands on her chest. She knew how much I loved her. I didn't know how she found out, but frankly, I didn't even want to. She wanted to tell me so many things, I could see her lips move in trying to speak, but every trying was for nothing. Suddenly, determination shone from her eyes and she went one step ahead.

"Seiya... I know how much you care for me. I do, and I'm flattered and I care for you much. You know I love you and that I'd die just so you wouldn't be unhappy... I'd do anything, just so you could be happy again. It tears my heart to see such sadness on your face..." She cupped the left side of my face with her hand.

"It's terrible to see such a handsome face so sad. You should have your cocky smile on you, making girls collapse..." I smiled for a split second, before returning my worried frown.

"I want you to know that you'll meet a girl who will care for you with all of her heart, who will love you no matter what. You'll meet her soon and you'll forget about me soon, you'll see. But... I'm not that girl. In spite of all of my love for you, I'm not that girl. But, don't think I will forget about you so soon!" Her other hand was on the other side of my face. Realizing that I might not have this opportunity again, to feel her this close, I put my arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"You are an important part of my life, Seiya. Nobody will ever change my love for you, and there will always be this big room in my heart for you that is going to be locked for anybody else except you. Only you will have the key to enter it, and you can come to it whenever you'd like..." Her eyes went so soft with caring. I was gasping at her words the whole time...

"I love you, Seiya." With those words, she tightened the grip on my face just a bit, closing her eyes, pulling my face down.

And kissed me.

On the lips.

Fully.

I heard Mamoru inhale sharply, but steady himself quickly. That was all before I closed my eyes and went with the flow. Her lips caressed mine gently, softly, innocently. She laid those soft little kisses on my lips, before capturing my lips again... But she didn't let tongues in. As much as her lips were gentle, she keptthem closed tightly. I gripped her waist, but she broke the kiss and started backing away.

"Remember me sometimes, ne?" She winked and left the room.

* * *

Everything was spinning. I could barely make it to the stream, almost getting hit by speedy cars. I didn't know where I am, I didn't know how old I am, where do I live what do I do for living, I was just so confused and felt so weird... Confused and dumbfounded, happy and content, sad and desperate... 

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered.

I was standing on a little bridge across the stream, which was cutting the park in two. It was so slow, that you could see your reflection clearly whenever you wouldlook at yourself from the bridge. I was looking at my reflection in the stream, barely noticing that the lost boy in the stream was me...

I leaned on the woodenrail, with my arms folded on it. I looked utterly desperate, with my moth slightly agape and my eyesface frownedin a great confusion and no comprehension of he world around me. Even my greatest fans wouldn't be able to recognize me, without my cocky self and my confidence, crumbled in worthless pieces of emotional breakdown.

When I actually remembered what had happened amere half an hour ago, Imy eyes went wide... She... she kissed me? Actually _kissed_ me? I couldremember my lips being caressed with warmth and heaven softness. I could remember her hands on both sides of my face... The kiss ended before I could completely understand what's happening.

But that kiss was not what I was so worried about. It was... it was the void I felt with it. She kissed me, something I've been dreaming about since we met, and I didn't feel a thing. Of course, physically I did feel her lips, but my love for her didn't flame, wasn't encouraged by it. But why the helldo I feel so weird, for God's sakes! If I didn't feel anything, which istrue, how come that I am feeling all these strange emotions flow through my body?

Maybe it's because of that. Maybe it's because I expected that the feeling of her lips would be something that would make me go crazy, and it wasn't. I really hoped that it was...

"Hello!" A small voice beside me interrupted me in my thoughts. I turned and saw a girl of about sixteen looking at the sky. She hadlong red hair in two ponytails, coming to her knees.

"Um, hi." I didn't want to sound rude, so I just kept my mouth shut, though I was very interested in why the heck is she talking to me!

"Thought you looked lonely, so I joined you." She sounded calm and honest. But, hey, what girls haven't invented yet to meet famous people, right? But, there was something different...

"Kou Seiya, ne?" I nodded. "C'mon, let's go for a walk!" She turnedfrom me and grabbed my hand, heading to the east side of the park.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? I don't want to go for a walk with you! Back off! I..." I gasped. Her eyes, when she turned from me... Warm, brown eyes... Her hair, her figure, I've seen it somewhere! I have!

Her eyes softened somehow. She smiled warmly at me, and whispered quietly, "You are troubled, aren't you? Talking helps, you know. And I have a strange feeling that I now you from somewhere... Don't you?" Though I hated to admit it, I did.

Sighing, I nodded. Isomehow knew that I should have joined her for a walk along time ago, like we've done it a million times... Shaking my head, I went forward.

* * *

The now clear sky let the suddenly strong sun shine its full light on us, and the green meadows of thepark was filled with children, laughter and teasing. 

I barely noticed it, because the girl beside me had completely occupied my attention... God, she was beautiful. Clinging at my arm, she talked about her life. I couldn't believe I met her an hour and a half ago!

Hoshino Kakyuu. That was her name. She was sixteen, a few months younger than me, but what energy and joy for life she had! I fell in love with her the second I saw her.

...which was actually weird. How come that a couple of hours ago I was crying mercilessly over a certain Odango, weeping that I will never have her, and now I'm AGAIN in love with ANOTHER girl I met half an hour before the object of my utter and immense sorrow KISSED me nontheless!

I was purely going crazy.

"Anyway," she chattered on, "I'm not sad that I have no family. The friends I have are precious to me, and I dream that I have a boyfriend once..." she giggled. Usually, I hated that gross girlish giggle, but she somehow made it sound... cute. He, hee... Cute. And innocent...

"Actually," she blushed, "A friend that I met yesterday told me that I'm going to meet the one I'm looking for my whole life very soon! And Rei-chan works in Hikawa shrine, she's a priestess. "I remembered what Usagi and Taiki told me earlier that day, well, actually, the same thing!

"Really?" I smiled. "And what did she tell you?" I was very interested in what she was said..

"Well, umm," she stared at the sky, "That I'm going to meet the one who's been looking for me for a long time. Well, enough chattering about me, tell me something about yourself! Umm..." She lowered her gaze to the path we were walking on, blushing. "I don't want to be nosy, but why were you so sad?" Her worried gaze traveled to my eyes, filled with sadness for me.

I just smiled weakly. "The girl I was in love with loves another guy. Earlier this afternoon, she said thatshe'll always love me, but only like a friend, and then... she kissed me. But... I didn't feel anything, anything at all. I'm so confused! I thought I loved hermore than anything!" I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I know it's stupid, but I still love her. But if she'd kiss me passionately, numerous times, I still wouldn't feel a thing..." She clung to my arm more tightly.

"Maybe you don't love her like a lover would. Maybe you just consider her as a combination of a best friend and a sister you never had."

I gasped and looked at her in shock.

"How... how do you know this much about me?" I whispered slowly, my eyes wide. She just frowned in confusion and stopped walking.

"I... I don't know. I just feel like I know you so well," she said, looking at me, scared.

I felt something strange right then. Something familiar, dying to surface. Hey, if I... it would give me some answers...

I put my hands on her waist and leaned my face down, capturing her lips in a kiss. I could feel that she didn't complain one bit,snaking her arms around my neck,like this has happened countless times, like we already knew the routine. As our tongues played together, I gripped her tightly, pulling her body against mine. God, I missed this feeling of her petite body in mine...

Wait a minute...

Missed?

As we kissed, memories came flooding back. I broke the kiss, to observe her face carefully.

"Princess? Kakyuu-chan?" I remembered every curve perfectly, every eyelash was appearing in my memory.

"Fighter... Seiya!" With a cry, she flung herself into my embrace. I smelled the divine scent of her hair, after who-knows-how-much time...

She wasPrincess Kakyuu, the young heir to the throne of the planet attacked by Galaxia. Taiki, Yaten and I were protecting her, but we had to separate when Galaxiaattacked. Kakyuu and I fell in love with each other, and we promised that we'll meet again one day. And so we have.

I realized that I fell in love with Usagi's light and care, not with her. Though I love her the same I realized it was the love for a true friend, not for a lover. She understood that, and she had her emotions cleared right away, but now I realize that I've misunderstood my feelings for her. I love her like a sister and a friend, but my real love belongs to my one and only, Kakyuu.

As Kakyuu and I talked about our lives on Earth, I saw Usagi and Mamoru in front of an ice cream parlor, licking the same ice cream and giggling hapilly. I smiled at them. For the first time I was truly and honestly happy they found each other.

* * *

The End - 

So, how'd you like it? Review! Thank you all who had kept up with the story the whole time, I appreciate it very much! And, it's exactly two months since I posted the prologue! Heh, whaddya know! Okay, I posted it on March 29th and now is May 28th, but hey, we're not gonna split hairs, now are we?

Okay, thanks for reading the story, and take care!

Hugs

Sabreen


End file.
